The Ripper Diaries
by Fire.fight.fun
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves and in Vampire Diaries when Stefan is off with Klaus. Bella is not actually human. She is actually a Vampire. Who's father is very overprotective. When she gets kidnapped she finds herself in the presence of Klaus and tries everything in her power to escape. Until she realizes they've crossed paths before.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**BPOV-**

If he doesn't stop acting the way he's acting I'm going to confront him and demand he gets over it. I think it's time to tell him the truth. I can't keep lying to him, if it's going to affect how he treats me or how his family treats me for that matter. If I wasn't pretending to be something I wasn't then when Jasper lost control I could have showed him I'm not someone to be messed with. But of course I couldn't do that. Daddy would be so pissed. But seriously I'm just going to tell him next time I see him. Edward needs to stop treating me like I'm made of glass. When I pulled up to my house I saw him standing on my lawn looking a million miles away. I gulped. This felt eerily wrong. I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Come for a walk with me," he said taking my hand robotically. He pulled me along the side of the yard, where the forest was. We'd gone a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We weren't on the trail anymore. I could still see my house so we couldn't be that far. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me. More like looking past me.

"Okay let's talk," I said He took a deep breath and walked toward me.

"Bella, we're leaving." I breathed in deeply.

"Why now? Another year-"I was cut off

"Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He sounded col and distant again.

"When you say we-"I whispered. The realization that hit me a second ago was that he was leaving me behind. But I was about to let him in on my biggest secret one that would change everything but when I went to talk he spoke first.

"I mean my family and myself." This wasn't even Edward speaking anymore just a stranger I didn't recognize.

"I'll come with you. " I said trying to come up with a solution other than him leaving me behind.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going" he paused." It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me. " I argued.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." This hurt me. My head was spinning.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're the best part of my life."

"My world is not for you." He said. And that's when I realized he was trying to sugar coat it. He thought he was too good for me. He knew I didn't fit into his world. He didn't know how wrong he would be. But I wouldn't fight my way on this one. He didn't want me in his life.

"You...don't…want...me?" I asked feeling like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to pass out. My humanity begging me to let it go.

"no." he simply replied. Before he could give me his whole speech I ran away from him into my house. I didn't care what he had to say. All this time opening myself to him. Seeing a way out of my messed up life, and he didn't even care. I was nothing. I did not belong in the world with him. I let the darkness wash over me then. Not thinking. I crashed on my bed curled up in a ball and let the pain hit me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**DPOV-**

As Rick and I pulled up to a quaint little house in Tennessee my phone started to ring. ELENA. Great. I hit ignore. Rick raises his eyebrows at me.  
"Elena?" I nod. "I don't know why you don't just tell her where we are."

"'Cause Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." I said.

"Yeah well there all half leads and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her?

I'm practically living there." He said

"still sleeping on the couch?" he nodded.

"Yea I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they just don't. I don't know why. It's not like I'm helping or anything."

"Mm-mm." I hummed. We finally started to look around us and both noticed together.

"It's quiet." Rick said.

"Yea" I said. "Too quiet." I started walking towards the house. I reached the door and opened it. Then I tried on the barrier of the door. I was able to get through. Walking through the door this place looked like it could be a horror movie. Blood splattered all over the walls and floor showing signs of a serious struggle. We walked down the hall and into the living room where two girls on the couch. Dead.

"Uh-Oh. Vampire for sure." Rick said.

"Stefan for sure." I replied rolling my eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"It's his signature." I said walking toward the girls. "There is a reason they called him The Ripper. He feeds so hard he blacks out, rips them apart, but then when he's don't he feels remorse. It's the Damndest thing." I say as I nudge one of the girls with my foot making her head roll off. "He puts the bodies back together." My phone starts going off. I reach out in order to silence when I see someone I haven't expected to talk to calling.

"What's wrong "I say walking towards the car?

"Damon, I'm glad I got you. Listen there seems to be a situation here. "He said sounding like he was hiding more than he was telling.

"Is she hurt? Did something happen? What exactly is going on Charlie?" I almost yelled. Picking up a can of gasoline from the back of the car.

"Uh. Hang on she wants to talk to you." I waited as they switched over the phone. "Daddy?" she sounded so empty.

"Izzy. What's the matter?" I asked walking back into the house.

"Daddy, I want to come home. I need you right now, please?" I thought about it for a second. With the unusually dangerous way the last year was going I was scared to bring her around. But with Klaus gone I had no reason to say no plus she told me she needed me.

"Of course I'm going to book you a ticket as soon as we get off the phone and you'll be here tonight. Okay?"

"Thank you daddy I'm going to start packing now." She hung up and now I was inside pouring gasoline over the dead girls' bodies.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark, but I do."

And with that I lit the match and through it and we walked away to leave.

"Who was that on the phone?" I glared at him.

"Someone who minds their own business." I smirked and pulled out my phone. I booked a flight within a few minutes and sent Charlie a text message. Bella would be here by 7pm. This means I had almost six hours to try and explain to everyone that I have a daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**SPOV**

I had just overheard a woman telling Klaus that Damon was still tracking us. I walked over to where he was.

"My brother's still on our trail?" I asked.

"He's getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that." He threatened. I grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" he smirked.

"Cause you know I'll come back."

"Do I?" he asked.

"You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service." I stepped closer to him.

"Oh, that all sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you having the lease bit of fun?" he waved back to where the werewolf was chained and wolfsbaned. He chuckled.

"I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore. "And with that I left on my ways to Mystic Falls.

I had a plan in mind, let him think I'm so far gone there was no coming back. Either kill someone in front of him that he cares for, or hurt someone he'd never expect me to. I reached for my phone and began dialing a familiar number.

"Charlie, How are you?" I asked.

"Stefan? Is that you? You sound different." He paused." Anyways I guess you talked to Damon. I just left Bella at the airport."

"Yea it will be nice having her with us. " I played along. "Well I was just checking in got to go. And I hung up. I had a plan and a backup if it came down to it. Damon would hate me either way. And it would keep Elena safe in the long run.

**BPOV**

When I got off the plane I rushed passed everyone. Trying desperately to reach the baggage claim where daddy said he'd meet me. Finally when I got to where I was supposed to be I started to look around. He wasn't there though. Maybe running late? But as soon as I thought it there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see piercing blue eyes, dark hair, and the signature leather jacket. It was my dad. I hugged him.

"Daddy! I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you. Thank you so much for letting me come home." I practically yelled.

"I missed you too, but Bella you're home now can you please lose the disguise." I laughed and excused myself to the bathroom. There I took off my brown contacts to show my blue eyes that matched Daddy's. Then I took off my wig to reveal long straight black hair that reached past my waist. It's been so long I had to wear that I completely forgot I'd had it. I reached into my backpack and put in my jacket. It didn't rain so much in Virginia. I walked out to find that Daddy had already gotten my luggage. And was waiting for me by the door. We walked to the parking lot and reached his car. The drive home was pretty quiet. I was enjoying the warm air.

"Where's Uncle Stefan?" usually when I came home he was the first to greet me at the airport.

"I'll explain that later. Listen people don't know about you here. It was dangerous and I didn't want anyone to go after you. So tonight there's a birthday party here. I'll introduce you beforehand to everyone. But before that I need you in your room. So no one see's you yet. Do you understand?" he said.

"sure." I answered a little disappointed I was daddy's secret, but realizing it was probably for the best. Daddy always did everything he could to protect me. I walked into our home and smiled. I hadn't actually been here in years. I ran as fast as I could to my room and laughed. It was exactly the same. Daddy showed up in my door and smiled he put down my bags on my bed. And kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm really glad that you are here Izzy." I smiled knowing this was unusually out of character for him to be sweet.

"Me too." He walked out shut the door then I started unpacking. Trying to find something Bella Swan would never wear in a million years and that Isabella Salvatore could rock. It was so good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**DPOV**

I told Elena and Alaric to meet me at my house a few hours before the party. Caroline was already there setting up, and Tyler was with her. Guess I would have to get this over with before the festivities begin.  
"Damon what is this about? Did you find Stefan?" Elena asked. Everyone was in the parlor.

"No this has nothing to do with Stefan. I have to tell you something and I need you all to shut up and listen and don't interrupt me." I glared at all of them. This was going to be hard enough to explain without everyone putting in their two sense. They were all quiet. I took a deep breath. You all know I was in the military. It was a year before I met Katherine. I met a woman named Annalee. Long story short we" I smirked. "'Hooked up'. I didn't think twice about her when I left. I got leave and came back to Mystic Falls, where you all know the story there. After I was changed I had just left Stefan, and was traveling feeling sorry for myself.

**FLASHBACK**

Walking out of the inn where I was staying at, I went to look for my next meal. I had been here recently, before I turned. But the city didn't seem to notice me or my change. Walking down one street that was completely empty I saw a young woman walking in the other direction. With my vampire speed I flashed and was in front of her in an instance. I recognized her. Annalee. Oh, well dinner time. I was about to attack when I saw the tiny child she carried in her arms. She finally saw my face and was scared then surprised, then angry.

"Damon Salvatore!" she yelled.

"Annalee, fancy meeting you here." I said

"Where have you been? I've sent messages to you in Mystic Falls. Have you received none of them? "She asked.

"No. I've received them, I just didn't care enough to read them." I said blatantly." What did they regard?"

"This is your child Damon. I was disowned by my parents. I live with friends now and they refuse to continue to help me now. We are all alone. And we are your responsibility now that you know." She said angry again.

"That can't be possible. We were only together once. It must have been another man that you gave yourself to that's fathered this child." Trying not to believe it.

"There were no other men, just you." She spat. Then the child started crying and opened her eyes. There staring back at me were my eyes. Same ice blue. Now that I looked at her other features stuck out at me. Her ears and her mouth identical to mine. But what could I do. I was damned to walk eternity as a vampire. Waiting until someday the love of my life could get out of the tomb she was trapped in. It started to drizzle and I took my jacket off and draped it over the two.

"Come, I'm staying at the inn in town. Stay with me until we find more suitable accommodations." She agreed and followed me to my inn. I excused myself when they were inside. If I was going to be around Annalee and our daughter I needed to feed. I found an unsuspecting man walking home. And finished him with ease. I hurried back to the inn. I found my daughter asleep in my bed, and Annalee sitting in a chair in a corner crying.

"What is her name?" I asked quietly. Surprised to see me return she jumps a little.

"Isabella Marie Salvatore." I smiled. Isabella my daughter. I was in no position to be a father, but I couldn't just abandon her either.

"I cannot stay with you and raise her. I have other things that need to be done. But I will find you a house, and fill it with whatever you may need." Nothing a little compulsion won't fix.

"So you will take care of us, without being here?" she looked down.

"I cannot be a father. I would be lousy at the job." I wasn't lying.

"Fine then, I needs a house, a maid, and money. We both need clothing, and food." She must have been very spoiled before I came along.

"alright." The next day I compelled some people out of their house, then killed them. After I compelled everyone in town to give them everything they could ever need without hesitation. After everything was situated I left. Only to come back and visit once a year. "

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"When I came back in 1880 to check in, Annalee had become ill and so had Isabella. By the time I reached them Annalee had died, and Isabella had only days left from the look of her. I fed her my blood much to her dismay, but she didn't get better as I expected her to. In one of my irrational moments, I decided to change her when she wasn't getting better. When she awoke, she was so angry at me for taking away her choice. But what she didn't know was that I couldn't lose her. I hated Stefan, my father was dead, and the woman I loved was still trapped in a tomb. She was the only thing I had left. "

"I got over it eventually." Bella said smile on her face. Everyone turned to face her. Their faces in shock. Elena shook her head back and forth trying to get it through her head.

"So you have a daughter?" she looked hurt.

"No way this is crap!" Caroline interrupted.

"It's true all of it. I asked Daddy to give me other parents. For a long time I resented him. I hated him for what he did to me. So I've only ever lived here once in my life. When Uncle Stefan took care of me. I know now that my father loves me, and he only did it to protect me. As far apart as we've been, I love him too. He's my father." She smiled at me.

"Well then, Isabella, this is Elena, Blondie, Wolfie, and Rick." I smiled as I pointed them out. She giggled at my nicknames.

"Bella please, nice to meet you." Everyone nodded too confused to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**SPOV**

I had compelled Andie to call Damon to pick her up. And for her to stay quiet and hidden until he finds her. It would give me enough time to go through with my plan. There was a party at my house for Elena. She had just seen something in Damon's room when I finally saw Bella. She snuck away to her room and I entered the window and locked the door before she was able to see me.

"Uncle Stefan?" she asked. And she ran to me hugging me. When I didn't hug back she took a step back and looked confused. "Where have you been? Daddy wouldn't tell me anything. What is wrong with you? Talk to me!" she yelled. I said nothing. Instead walked over to her and snapped her neck. I put her over my shoulder and jumped out the window and started running. When I was far enough away and reached the car I had stashed a few hours ago and threw her in the trunk. When I was within a mile of Klaus I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Izzy? Is that you?" Damon asked worry in his voice.

"No sorry brother just me. "

"Stefan? Where are you?"

"Around, are you missing something brother?"

"Stefan are you insane I will kill you and that hybrid freak if you lay a finger on her."

"Relax Damon. Think of this as a message. Stop following me. Stop trying to save me. I don't need to be saved. To be sure you don't do anything stupid I'm holding on to Bella. And if I think that you are anywhere close to me I will kill her. Do you understand me Damon?"

"Do you hear yourself Stefan? You're going to kill your own niece? Are you that far gone?"

"Do you understand me Damon?"

"If you think I'm going to let you kidnap my daughter, you're crazy."

"I'll give her back, if you do what I say." With that I hung up the phone picked up Bella's lifeless body and brought her in to meet Klaus.

"Stefan you're back. And you brought me a present."

"This is my niece." I waited for him to let that sink in.

"What the hell is this Stefan?"

"I sent a message to Damon. He won't be following us anymore, unless he wants his daughter dead."

"Diabolical Stefan." He laughed. "Will I have to make her behave herself?" just then as if she was being called she woke up.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" she yelled remembering what I had done to her. She reached up to hit him when another arm grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the wall. Klaus had her pinned and she trashed in his grasp.

"Calm yourself." She stopped fighting. My eyes widened I couldn't let him hurt her. "You will stay with us until I instruct you to do otherwise. You will behave and do as I say." Her eyes glossed over and she began to tear up looking over to me. I didn't have to explain what happened she knew. What the hell did I just do? Now we were both trapped with Klaus.

BPOV

What the hell was Stefan doing? How did that guy just compel me? I looked at Uncle Stefan. It was clear in his face that this wasn't the plan.

"What am I doing here?" I asked him ignoring the man in front of me. Stefan stayed quiet and composed his face. When he looked up again all I saw was darkness. He was a different person. Never in my time with him had I ever seen him look this way. He looked evil, and honestly frightening. Daddy was going to freak out. I hadn't even been back home a day and already I was kidnapped, and by his brother none the less. I looked to the man standing in front of me. Glaring at him. "What am I doing here?"

"Seems your uncle thought it an effective way to send a message to your father." He chuckled. "It could be interesting though." He said to himself. I rolled my eyes. Just cause I couldn't leave didn't mean I had to like it. Maybe that's why Uncle Stefan was here he was compelled that would explain using me like he did. I turned to him.

"Whatever, what's the plan? Or are we just going to stand here all day like idiots." Stefan shrugged.

"We got a feisty one her Stefan. But we really should be getting back to business. Shall we?" he motioned for me to follow him. I pushed past him and stopped abruptly. Tied to a table, bleeding profusely was a man.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is Ray and he just informed us where we can find his pack."

"His pack?" I asked. Feeling really sorry for the man.

"Of werewolves." Uncle Stefan finally answered. The man walked up to this Ray and fed him his blood. Then snapped his neck. I gasped.

"What the fuck? Why do you need to find werewolves?" I asked.

"Never you mind my dear. Stefan be a dear and grab Ray seems we have a pack to meet." He said and walked away. I turned back to Stefan who was picking up Ray and throwing him over his shoulder. I pushed my hand on him to stop him.

"Who is that Uncle Stefan and what does he want?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Klaus. He's the hybrid. And he wants to make more of them." And then he walked off. I didn't want to follow but I had to into the world with a Hybrid and an evil version of my Uncle. Yup Daddy was going to freak out.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY! I just realized that I forgot to include last chapter that Alaric and Damon stumble across the werewolf enclosing in the house in Tennessee. To keep the story going let's pretend that happened. Lol.**

**DPOV**

Threw my phone across the room. He had her, he had my daughter and the freaking idiot took her to Klaus what is he thinking? My door started to crack open. Elena walked in angry from the look of it. A bunch of papers from my trail map.

"What is this Damon?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"Not now Elena."

"I thought we were in this together. Why didn't you tell me you were tracking Klaus' victims?"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims Elena! They're Stefan's. We've lost him. He's gone full blown ripper now. "

"No, we can't just give up on him.-"

"HE KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER ELENA. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TELLING YOU? MY DAUGHTER IS WITH HER RIPPER UNCLE AND A PSYCHO HYBRID ORIGINAL. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID WORRIES WITH STEFANS HUMANITY. IF HE DID THIS, THEN HE'S GONE!" I didn't let her argue with me I just took off running. I didn't know where to start. Last time they were in Tennessee I'll head there first. No way in hell is I letting him get away with this. I got to my car and started hauling ass.

**BPOV **

We were in some freaking mountains. Stefan had Ray over his shoulder. Klaus walked in between us. Right over the next hill was a group of people setting up camp. When they saw us Stefan dropped Ray on the ground. Some girl ran over to him.

"Ray! Oh my god!" she yelled. "Who are you?" she was looking at Stefan

"The important question is who is I. please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus" he spoke to the group. She stood up slowly backing away.

"You're the hybrid. "She said

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." He said. As if on cue Ray woke up I took a step back. Klaus explained to the group that Ray was in transition, and needed blood. He found someone who was human and had Ray feed. I didn't take my eyes off him. He looked off. He was shaking. Klaus proceeded to forcefully feed his blood to the group and kill them. Ray was still looking off. When he attacked and took off, I jumped back far. I've never encountered a werewolf but I knew better than to mess with one on a full moon.

"Your master plan is awesome by the way. Dogs with rabies running around! Nice." I said to Klaus trying to rattle him up a little. I looked over at Stefan who was grabbing his arm. Apparently Ray bit him.

"I'll tell you what when you bring him back, I'll heal you. Better hurry that looks bad." He turned back to me. And Stefan took off. "Just a minor hiccup in another wise glitch free plan." I laughed.

"Whatever you say, super hybrid." I sat on a rock. They were all starting to get up. Klaus began to let them feed on the boyfriend. I stood back again. Bad feelings circling around me. It was getting dark. Where was Stefan? These rabies freaks were looking freakier by the second. Blood bleeding from their eyes, the shaking, they looked more like zombies on steroids. They started circling us. I went to stand behind Klaus. Better he died first.

"You don't want to do this." He said. The girl who had ran over to Ray lunged towards him. He stuck his hand through her chest and pulled out her heart. She dropped. Others started moving forward.

"This is all your fault. Stupid freaking hybrid." I grabbed a girl who came at me and ripped her heart out. He took two more out. And when I went for another one, one of them bit me. CRAP! I kept fighting my way through them. Eventually all but one was dead. But King Hybrid got him. I looked down at my arm. Disgusting. Klaus walked over to me and bit his wrist and pressed it to my mouth. I struggled beneath him.

"Drink!" I started to drink and when he removed his wrist I looked back down to my bite. It was healing "your welcome." He said.

"I wouldn't have been bitten if you didn't decide to drag me along with you." I yelled.

"Well then thank you for fighting them with me then."

"I didn't actually fight with you. I was protecting myself and using you as a back shield. What now Mr. awesome plan?"

"I'm getting quite tired of your was entertaining for a while, but now it's just annoying."

"So are you, but since I can't do anything about it, maybe you just want to let me go?" I smirked.

"I've got a better idea." He blurred to me. "Stop talking until I tell you otherwise." I went to say something smart but I couldn't open my mouth. I stomped my foot. And folded my arms over my chest. Stupid Hybrid. We heard rustling in the bushes. Uncle Stefan was not alone. Daddy came into view and I smiled. I was about to run up to him, but the stupid hybrid grabbed my arm.

"Damon to what do we owe the pleasure?" I looked to Uncle Stefan he looked like he was in pain. Then I saw why. Daddy had his hand plunged in his chest. Probably grabbing onto his heart. Daddy looked to me. There was such anger in his eyes, I was even scared.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**DPOV**

I was stuck driving around Tennessee looking for somewhere to start when I decided to call Rick off a payphone to see if he's heard anything different.

"Anything? Alaric." I said about to hang up.

"Elena and I are going to a mountain range in Tennessee, to look for Stefan where apparently a bunch of werewolves are. I thought you'd want to know. If he's there chances are she's there too." My eyes widened. Great. My daughter with a Ripper, an original Hybrid, and a pack of werewolves. Never say things can't get any worse.

"Rick don't let Elena go. I'm going to have enough trouble with everything that's up there without worrying about you two. Lock her in her room. Put her in the cell in the boarding house. Tie her up and throw her in the corner. Just don't let her come up here okay?" I said.

"You got it. Be careful." I hung up and drove my car towards the mountains here. Stupid little brother and his bright ideas. I will literally kill him for this.

I was roaming around the mountain trying to pick up a scent, any scent when I was knocked on my ass. What the hell was that? Suddenly I was pinned against a tree.

"Vampire." He hissed.

"Werewolf" I kicked him in the stomach. When he got up he got on all fours and started breaking his bones. CRAP!

"It's not a full moon yet!" he smirked and I took off. When I stopped I listened and then as I turned there he was. He was on top of me in all his wolf form. Stupid Hybrid. Suddenly he was thrown off me and when he got up he was back in his human form, Stefan lunged and ripped his heart out. He turned to me.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I'd made myself clear." I blurred to him and jammed my hand in his chest and reached for his heart.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER! YOU KNOW WHAT MESSAGE YOU SENT ME? THAT WHEN I FIND MY BROTHER IM GOING TO KILL HIM. NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" He just pointed in a direction. I never let him go through. When we slid in past from some bushes I saw her. She looked like a little girl. Her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. When she saw me she smiled and started walking towards me but Klaus grabbed her by her arm.

"Damon to what do we owe this pleasure?" he said. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. He eyes teared up and she looked him in the eyes and looked down.

"Give me my daughter back." I said.

"I don't think that's your choice mate." He looked to her. And let go of her arm. She took a few steps to the left. I reached for her with my other arm.

"Come on, Izzy." I told her. She shook her head. Was she trying to tell me no? "ISABELLA COME HERE NOW." She flinched.

"No, Daddy." She looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm not going home. Just leave and don't come back." She turned away and took a step towards Klaus. I dropped Stefan and ran to her. I turned her around and had her face me. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Izzy. What are you doing? What did he say to you?" My brother regained himself and was walking toward us, but Klaus put his hand on this shoulder to stop him. Stefan looked confused.

"What do you care if I come home or not. It's not like you're a real father anyway. I was raised by so many other people, you are none of them. You turned me into this monster. I don't want to come home because I hate you." I was taken back. I knew she was lying.

"Look I don't know why you're saying these things but I'm not leaving without you." She nodded and Stefan was holding my arms behind my back. Klaus blurred to me and I felt dazed.

"Don't move." My body tightened and I couldn't move. "Stop following us. Forget that you wanted to find us. Your daughter never came home; she's still out with whatever parent you left her with. When you wake up, go home." Then everything went black with a snap.

**SPOV**

After Klaus snapped Damon's neck. I turned to him, and pointed at my arm the wolf bite was getting worse.

"Are you going to cure me or what?" I was done with niceties.

"Did you bring Ray back? No seems you got trapped by your big brother instead. You're becoming useless to me Stefan. I need the Ripper, or I don't think I want you around anymore." He said. I looked at Bella who hadn't stopped crying. Her eyes widened. Klaus smiled and bit into his wrist letting it drip into a bottle he had picked up. He handed it to me and Bella walked around him and started pacing towards the car.

"Dick!" she said to him. I drank the blood and my bite healed quickly.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Now we go to visit my favorite witch." He smirked and followed Bella. I don't know what he had told Bella but it was obvious we were both stuck. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. Klaus' fascination with my niece was way too obvious.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

The more time I spent with Klaus the psycho hybrid, the more I hated him. In the beginning I was frightened for my life. The more I pushed him, the farther I realized I could go. I didn't fear for my life anymore, but I did fear for the lives of my loved ones. For whatever reason that hybrid freak wanted to have me around, I didn't know if I should be scared for his plans for me, but as long as I could I was going to be a pain in his ass. I constantly called him names, and ridiculed him. Uncle Stefan confused me. He did as he was told but always had an attitude about him. I'd never met 'the Ripper' in him, but I didn't like what I saw. He was slowly losing himself. We arrived in Chicago. Went into a bar. A woman behind the bar didn't look surprised that we came in while the placed was closed.

"Gloria, so a hybrid walks into a bar."

"Stop you may be a hybrid but that doesn't mean you're funny."

"Stefan why don't you get us a drink." Uncle Stefan went behind the bar and started making three drinks.

"What is this?" Stefan grabbed a picture off of the wall and walked over to Klaus. "What the hell is this?"

"What is it?" I asked

"Why is there a picture of us together?"

"I told you Stefan, I've heard wonderful things of this bloke called the Ripper."

"why don't I remember this?" he slammed the picture on the counter." Answer me!" he yelled.

"Calm yourself Stefan; I met you in the 20's here in Gloria's Bar."

"Then why do I only remember you as the hybrid dick that scarified my girlfriend at the altar?"

"All in due time Stefan, but first Gloria, I need to know why I can't make any hybrids. I killed a werewolf, a vampire, and the doppelganger, what is wrong?" Stefan's eyes widened for a second.

"A spell that old I would have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well see there's a problem because that would be the Original Witch and she is very much dead."

"Bring me Rebekah"

"Rebekah is unavailable-"

"She has what I need. Bring me Rebekah." She walked away.

"Who the hell is Rebekah?" I finally said.

"No time to chat, we have an original to resurrect." He started to walk away and I followed behind him.

"Dick!" I said earning a glare from him. I smirked. I had to grab Uncle Stefan's arm for him to follow us. We went where these creepy coffins were stored. Klaus walked over to one and opened it up. He pulled out a dagger that was in her chest.

"Come now Rebekah love it's time to wake up." He said to her." She's being difficult."

"Tell me how you know me." Stefan said from the corner.

"I can prove I knew you. You entrusted me with a secret of yours when you knew me."He walked up to the security guard and started to compel him. "When my sister wakes up, tell her to wait here, then offer her your blood until you die" the man nodded. "Come now. So we can get this over with." We left with him. We drove to a building in Chicago.

"Why are we at my old apartment?"

"I told you Stefan, you told me a secret of yours. In the 20's when you would kill someone you'd always ask them for their name. I never understood that, until one day you told me why." We were at the door of Stefan's apartment. When we were inside, the dumb hybrid pulled out one of walls revealing a secret door. "You would write the name on a wall, and relive the kill. Do you remember Ripper?" Stefan walked in thru the door and looked inside.

"Seriously? You couldn't have just told us this part of the story at the bar? Pointless Hybrid." I said. Stefan came out with some alcohol. Klaus glared at me.

"You're going to run out of nicknames for me one day."

"Well until you let me go, all I have is time to come up with more." I smirked. "You do know who my father is right?" I chuckled. I looked over to Stefan. "Are you done going down memory lane?"

"I still don't remember you, but I guess." He looked to Klaus then back to me."Let's go"

We went back to where Klaus had awoken Rebekah. Her coffin was empty. I froze by the door. Stefan still wasn't in the room. Klaus had told him to wait until he said so. Out of nowhere she flashed to him and stabbed him. He flinched and pulled it out.

"You knew that wouldn't kill me." Klaus said.

"No but I thought it would hurt." She said thru her teeth.

"Don't be mad, I have a present for you. You can come in now." Stefan came in slowly and looked at Rebekah confused.

"Stefan" she whispered. Klaus flashed over to Stefan and said." Now you remember." Uncle Stefan blinked and it was like he was stuck. He looked at Rebekah smiled and said "Rebekah." Then Klaus spoke and said. "Stefan." When he saw him he smiled and started walking to him. "Nik. I remember."

"Gross are you going to kiss him?" I said. Afraid that I had just completely lost him. Stefan looked at me and frowned. In a flash Rebekah flashed to me and had me pinned to a wall. Hand over my throat. I clawed at her hand. She stopped baring her teeth at me and tilted her head.

"I know you." She said.

"Great get the HELL of me." I managed to choke out.

"You ran off with a man, I was having for dinner one night"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Barbie." She glared at me.

"No, I know I'm right, His name was Maxwell." My eyes widened. CRAP! So Klaus wasn't the only Original I've dealt with. I composed my face.

"I just wanted him for myself, I spent a lot of time getting him off Vervain, and using him for what I needed, and then you breeze by and try to take him. Didn't I kill you though?" I tried to sound like I wasn't lying.

"You did, it just didn't stick, speaking of which." She dug her hand into my chest. I yelled in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**KPOV**

I flashed over to the girls and pulled Rebekah off of Isabella.

"What are you doing Nik? She tried to kill me before, it's only fair." She bared her teeth.

"Will you stop being so childish Rebekah?" Stefan came up behind her and grabbed her and pulled her back. She fought against it at first, but then decided her time with Stefan was more important.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure just a regular night with the psycho family." She gripped her abdomen until her wound healed, then pushed me away from her. I felt myself get angry. "What do you care, I'm only here to entertain you right?" she started to walk away from me.

"I don't care darling. Yes, you are entertaining at times when you're not driving me up a wall, but more than that I believe you can be a great asset to me." She stuck her hand in her mouth and made a fake throwing up sound.

"Ew, I do not want to be your 'asset'. "She walked toward Stefan. "Gross old man hybrid." She mumbled unsuccessfully. I smirked before I composed my face and turned around. She was feisty.

"Well Rebekah, as nice as it is to be reunited. Gloria needs something from you to contact the original witch." She rolled her eyes and reached for her neck.

"WHERE'S MY NECKLACE?" she yelled.

"Rebekah, tell me that's not what she needs." She ran towards the coffin she just rested in and tore it apart.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" I groaned.

"Great the one thing you're good for and you lost it." I said.

"I didn't lose it; it's just been missing for some years." She glared at me.

"Check out dumb and dumber." Isabella giggled, that did it. Rebekah ran towards her, but Stefan put himself in front of her.

"What the hell is this Stefan?" Rebekah tilted her head. "Is she your new girl?"

"EW, dude that's so disgusting. I think I just threw up in my mouth." Isabella headed for the trash can.

"She's my niece." Stefan said with an equally disgusted look on his face.

"You're what? Nik, explain to me everything and I do mean EVERYTHING."

"Fine, but I need a drink. Let's head to the bar. "I said.

**BPOV**

We went back to the creepy witch's bar. Glenda? Gina? Gloria? I don't know just the creepy witch's bar. Klaus and his sister were ridiculous. When she found out what year it was she got so angry, I thought her head was about to pop off. Then when Klaus would say things like 'cell phone' or 'text message' I swear I heard her brain cells popping. I was on a roll; if I ever got back to daddy I'd have to tell him. Sigh poor daddy. I missed him so much. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling. Oh wait, being held against my will by the crazy bunch, I knew exactly how he felt. But I guess I didn't think he hated me. It was the only way I thought he would go away and stay safe. I was doing what I was doing to keep him safe, but it didn't hurt any less. My throat burned.

"I'm thirsty." I said looking at my uncle. He nodded. He went to get up. I put a hand on his shoulder to sit him back down. "I'm not really in the mood to massacre this whole city. Why don't you ask your boss for some slack on my leash?" Klaus was at the end of the bar still explaining to Blondie everything she missed, his head shot up when I finished my sentence, and walked over to us, Blondie on his heels.

"What's this I hear about massacring this city?" I rolled my eyes.

"I want to go hunt, without the goonies following me around." I stood up to face him.

"Fine" he looked me in the eyes. Compelling me again. "Go with Rebekah and come right back when you're done."

"Seriously?" I got up and Rebekah followed me."Fucking Original family!" I yelled when we got outside.

"Oh, shut up, we get it; you don't want to be here."

"Oh I'm sorry Becky am I annoying you?" I smirked. "Can we just hunt please? I get cranky when I'm hungry." I pouted. She rolled her eyes. We took off found a few people in the park. Rebekah killed her guy, I compelled mine.

"Classy Becky." I said when I was finished. I started walking back towards the bar. STUPID COMPULSION.

"What is your problem, wench?" she said.

"Wench?" I laughed. "Was that an insult back in your day?" I laughed harder. Her anger flared. She spun me around. I pushed her. "My problem is that you're psychopath brother is keeping me hostage, my uncle is a crazy out of control vampire, and to top it off I don't like you and I'm stuck with you guys. I had a life you know, friends, loved ones, but of course what Super hybrid wants super hybrid gets." I turned around again and she ran up next to me her head tilted, her eye brows raised.

"Why did you tell me that?"

"You asked moron." She pushed me. "Jump off a cliff bitch!" I took off towards the bar. When I was inside I sat next to Stefan. The place was empty again. I looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning. I groaned and put my head on the counter. Uncle Stefan looked at me; he put his arm around my shoulders. That's the Uncle Stefan I remembered, so he was still in there.

"I want to go home." I whispered as low as I could.

"I know." He whispered back. And he mouthed 'soon'. I got up.

"Is it nap time already?" Klaus said looking at me, I must have looked tired, I rolled my eyes.

"Is it nap time already" I mimicked him in a high pitched voice. Damn I was tired, that was sorry.

"Oh, sweetheart, either I'm growing on you or you're losing you're touch." He went to put a hand on my shoulder. I smacked it off.

"Dude seriously that's like pedophilia or something. Nasty. What are you like a million or something?" Uncle Stefan and Rebekah laughed. Klaus glared.

"One day you're going to get tired of insulting me and sleep with me already, all this is, is sexual tension darling." Uncle Stefan clenched his fists. Klaus noticed "problem mate?" before he got the chance I answered.

"HA! I guess the only way you would get some is to compel you some ass!" He pulled me up by my arm.

"Too far." And he snapped my neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I woke up on the floor of the bar, my neck was killing me. Stupid hybrid.

"Good morning sunshine." Klaus was standing over me. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"What, did I hurt your feeling hybrid?" I got up, my hand on the back of my neck.

"Not at all, I just find it fun to kill things over and over again." Stefan stepped into view standing behind Rebekah, worry in his eyes. Every day I saw him more and more as he used to be. Rebekah was sitting on a table, the creepy witch holding her hand with her eyes closed.

"Nik, I need clothes. I'm not really blending in correctly." This girl sounded so spoiled. What a brat, I've been wearing the same thing since Uncle Stefan kidnapped me.

"I need quiet, and to be alone and focus on this." The creepy witch said.

"Can you find it or not? I think you're just wasting my time Gloria." Klaus said.

"I said I need quiet and to be alone. Do you want me to find the necklace or not?" she glared at him.

"Fine, let's go shopping." Klaus said sounding sarcastically happy.

"Hey Uncle Stefan! How did the blonde burn her nose?" he shrugged. "She went bobbing for French fries." I giggled and he smiled. Rebekah looked angry and Klaus look amused. "By the way cheapo are you ever going to spring for a real place, or are we going to hang out in bars for the rest of this trip? Some of us weren't around when all people had was caves." He smirked at me which sent shivers down my back, he was so creepy.

"Isabella are you asking me to get us a room?" he asked. Creep.

"Gross, no, if you didn't know it already I was actually raised with some privilege, you know like a shower and a bed, clothes maybe? Correct me if I'm wrong Uncle but wasn't that part of my upbringing? It's been so long I feel like it was only a dream. "He chuckled.

"Maybe if you behave after shopping, I'll get you a room at a nice little hotel." He put his hand on my lower back, Uncle Stefan growled. I moved towards him.

"Chill, dude, old man's got no game." I said jerking my thumb back to Klaus, who had an amused smirk on his face. We left to some boutique, with some pretty nice stuff. I actually wanted some, but I wouldn't let Klaus know this, instead I decided to bother Blondie. Every time she picked something sexy to wear in front of Stefan I picked the same one and strutted around her. She came out in a faded jean mini skirt, Black boots and a halter top, so I did too. She put her hand on her hip and smirked; I walked around her in my sexiest walk and did a full turn, whipping her with my hair. Her face was red with anger. I walked away to see myself in the mirrors in the front, when I stepped out I heard a gasp. I turned around. Klaus was staring at me wide eyed, and Uncle Stefan got up to cover me.

"Izzy. HELL NO!" he said. I laughed.

"What are you talking about I look hot." I turned back to Klaus. "You dropped a little drool on the floor." He closed his mouth he didn't realize was open.

"No." Stefan said again.

"I'm just trying to piss off Blondie, not really my style, this is for obvious slutty girls anyway." I said looking at Rebekah who had just come out in the same outfit. I started looking for real clothes for me to wear, when I had enough to fit in a duffle bag I went up to the counter, Klaus walked up credit card in hand.  
"Allow me." He said.

"No need." I looked at the clerk and compelled her. "This is all free."

"this is all free" she said dazed." Have a wonderful day."

"Thanks" I told her. "I've had enough shopping with Barbie to last a lifetime, are you done yet slut?" knowing she could hear me, she growled.

"How about that room then?" he said. I made a gagging sound.

"You gotta warn me before you talk, it's literally making me sick." I told him.

"I need a real drink." Uncle Stefan chimed in.

"Fine, hurry back." Not really paying attention to him. Uncle Stefan had a surprised look on his face, paused, and then looked back at me. He quickly ran off. Great, leave me alone with the hybrid.

"Rebekah darling come get my credit card, I've got other things to do. "He said without taking his eyes off me. Gross. Did he seriously think he was getting some?

"You are going to leave me all alone to shop for myself?"

"You're a big girl. Cut it out don't pout." He handed her the card, and opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes. I seriously needed a shower. We walked to the most expensive hotel in downtown and he got a suite with 3 rooms. After waiting in the elevator, for what seemed like forever, we finally made it. The door said, 'Penthouse'. Fancy right? I walked to the biggest room and closed the door behind me. I practically ran to the shower, dropping my newly 'purchased' clothes on the ground. I turned the shower on and turned to see a big Jacuzzi tub. I made myself a bath, and got in. When I finally closed my eyes, my muscles started to relax. This was nice.

"That looks relaxing." Klaus said from INSIDE my bathroom. I crossed my legs and cover my breasts.

"Dude, this takes pervert to a whole new level. GET OUT!" he chuckled.

"It's nothing I've never seen before."

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Alright no need to get your nickers in a bunch." He raised an eyebrow. "Let me know if you get lonely." He said closing the door behind him. Fucking perverted Hybrid.

"Creepy, stupid, pervert, pedophile hybrid." I heard a laugh from the other room. I got out, showered off the suds and wrapped myself in a towel. I went over to my new clothes and picked out dark skinny jeans, I black camisole shirt, and my boots. I lay back on the bed, and before I knew it I was asleep.

**KPOV**

"What's going on?" I asked I walked into the sitting area of the suite.

"He's not with us Nik, I can feel it." Rebekah said to me.

"She's wrong Klaus." Stefan interjected.

"Well, you see the problem is my sister's always right about these things, darn right supernatural" I said walking towards him.

"He was asking about Mikael." I ran up to him and snapped his neck. When he was out I looked back to my sister.

"What does he know?" I asked.

"Nothing, he was digging, but he's hiding something Nik. I don't know what." She told me.

"Can you two keep it down; some of us actually need sleep-"Isabella stopped when she saw Stefan lying on the ground. She ran to him and grabbed his hand. She glared up at me."WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What needed to be done?" I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, she struggled." What is Stefan hiding from me?"

"How the hell should I know? Will you get off me? It's not like I can go anywhere. Compelled remember?" I let her go.

"You are both lying to me! What are you hiding?" I yelled

"No, I think I've been pretty honest from the start. You suck, I don't like you, and your sisters a slut. Yup pretty damn honest!" she said.

"This is not the time to test my patience, Isabella."

"That's all the time, but it's not what I'm doing. I've never lied, and if Uncle Stefan's hiding something from you, then you should train your monkeys a little better." She started walking back towards him. If she didn't know what it was then I would find out myself. I compelled Isabella to not speak and every time Stefan woke up to re-snap his neck. We were taking a trip back to Mystic Falls; see exactly what he was hiding.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

BPOV

I had to break Stefan's neck on the entire trip. Every time he would wake up, I would snap his neck. It killed me to do that to him. Whatever he was hiding must have been bad. I couldn't speak; I just sat in the back of the truck and broke his neck. The sadistic Blonde just sat there laughing the whole time. When we finally stopped we were back in Mystic Falls. My heart sunk down, if I saw daddy I didn't know what I would do. I couldn't let him be killed because I was weak. I knew better than that. My father hadn't always been around, but he always took care of me. Always made sure that my caregivers cared about me. He checked in. He only kept me away because I wanted to stay away. I guess I never forgave him for turning me. I wanted to grow up, fall in love, and have a family. It was simple, but I never got the chance. I was forever sixteen, and the only two times I fell in love, it ended with the other person leaving me. My heart couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want love ever again. Klaus came to the back of the truck, and opened the door.

"You don't have to snap his neck anymore, and you may speak." He paused raising one finger at me. "But watch what you say, I am in no mood for your smart mouth. Rebekah mined the children I'm going to go explore. Keep your phone on you at all times, and don't kill them. If I find anything out, bring them to me. Understand."

"Yes, Nik, for goodness sake I am not a child." She said. I looked down to my Uncle's lifeless body and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Better thought, Rebekah stay here with him and Isabella come with me. I may need your assistance." I nodded not wanting to agitate him. My father was too close to risk his life with my mouth. He smirked.

"I see you've finally learned to mind your manners." I just stared at him not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he reached my weakness. He took off running and I followed behind him. We ran to a house and no one was home, so we ran to a school. I didn't understand why we were here or what he was looking for. When we made it to the school he told me to get rid of anyone I didn't recognize. I ran into classrooms that were full of kids pranking the building. I compelled most of them and the others followed. I recognized the one my father called Blondie and the boy with her. I tip toed around them, not wanting to disturb them. After emptying all the classrooms I walked into the cafeteria that was empty. Then I proceeded to the gym where I heard Klaus threatening someone. I walked in.

"Ah, Isabella, welcome please come here dear. Have you met Elena?"

"Yes." His face turned angry. He gripped me by my arm and pulled me right up to his face.

"Are you telling me that you knew she was alive?"

"Yes, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to know." I said regaining my voice.

"She's supposed to be dead. I killed her months ago."

"I know that's weird but who cares if she's alive, she's just human, right?" I said looking at Elena. She nodded. "What does it matter?"

"She's the doppelganger love, "he said letting go of my arm." She's the reason I can't make hybrids."

"What is a doppelganger?" I said.

"Never mind, you obviously didn't know." he pushed away from me. Rebekah walked in with a boy and pushed him towards Klaus. I just stood there. In walked in the girl and another boy. They looked shocked.

"Ah, Bonnie, I'm assuming you're the reason Elena is still breathing."

"Yes, if you want to blame someone blame me." She said.

"No need to blame anyone, see the problem is whatever witchy interference you did is somehow messing with my ability to make hybrids. Every time I make one they die. So," He bit his wrist and made the first boy drink his blood. Then snapped his neck. "I need you to find a solution, or your friend Tyler here is dead. Go on to fetch your grim ore's and such." Bonnie and the second boy ran from the gym. "Rebekah take him out of here. "He said pointing to Tyler's lifeless body.

"What if she fails?" I asked.

"Then I kill Elena, and hope that fixes this whole ordeal." He said to me calmly. I didn't know much about the girl, but I felt really bad for her. A simple human mixed up in all this supernatural drama. Klaus started pacing. Uncle Stefan walked into the gym then.

"Klaus, Elena means nothing to me anymore. I'm here to pledge my loyalty to you." Huh? Loyalty what was up with him?

"Well I'm sorry mate but your pledge means nothing to me anymore." I looked over to Elena and mouthed. 'Where's daddy?' she just shrugged looking back at Stefan.

"I'll do anything to prove this to you."

"Fine, Stefan kills her." He pointed to Elena. Stefan hesitated." Fine, Isabella come here." I walked over to him. He gripped my shoulders and made me look at him. He was compelling me. "If Stefan doesn't kill her, in five minutes, I want you to feed on her until she's dry." I nodded. Crap. I hated killing people I never saw the point, but I had no choice now. I sent a panicked look to Uncle Stefan. He looked down. He took a step towards me, Klaus pushed him away. He was trying to put me out until he found a way around this.

"Klaus." I said. He looked back at me.

"Yes, love."

"Please don't make me do this. I haven't killed anyone since my first decade into this life. Please don't make me do this." I was trying to distract him. Help Stefan find a way to save Elena.

"Your emotions are making you weak dear." He ran up to me. "I told you that I have plans for you, looks like I'm going to have to cheat a little bit."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

KPOV

"What do you mean cheat?" Isabella asked me.

"I mean I hoped you would come to join me truly with time, but your emotions are getting in the way of everything. You will be useless like this. I'm going to fix you." Then I compelled her. "Turn it off." She looked at me confused, and then shocked. She pushed me.

"No!" she yelled. She was strong willed. I pushed her against the wall and held her there.

"TURN IT OFF!" I yelled. Finally she closed her eyes and doubled over breathing in deeply. When she breathed out, she opened her eyes. I saw the pure evil that I knew lied in there. She smirked. "Would you like a drink Isabella? Maybe from the doppelganger?" she nodded. She walked towards Elena.

"Please don't Bella, please." She begged. Isabella stopped and tilted her head to the side. Then smiled and lunged for her. I smirked. Stefan knocked Isabella out of the way, she trashed against his grip.

"Uncle Stefan your hurting me." She said in a little girl voice. He stopped she flipped him and snapped his neck then ran for Elena. She sunk her teeth into her for a minute; I ran over and stopped her.

"That's enough." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and went to sit down. "You'd better hope Bonnie figures out a way or else I'll have her finish you off. Isabella don't let her leave, when he wakes up snap his neck again if needed, and don't kill her until I tell you to. She pouted.

"Yes, Mr. Hybrid boss." She rolled her eyes. I walked out of the gym and heard Bonnie speaking to the blonde boy.

"The Original witch said the reason his hybrids don't survive is because Elena is still alive." I smiled.

"Matt that means that Elena dies."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that love." I said and hit them both so they would knock out. I ran back to where Rebekah was and grabbed a tube then ran to the gym and collected Elena's blood. When I returned to Rebekah she held Caroline back.

"Drink this mate, you'll feel better." Tyler looked at the tube not wanting to give in." if you don't you'll die." He looked back at her and then at the tube and drank.

"Nik who's blood is that."

"Elena's the original witch said she was supposed to die and that's why my hybrids didn't work, so I did the opposite of what she said. She always did know how to hold a grudge." Tyler fell to the floor and then his hybrid face showed. Half vampire half werewolf. Elena's blood was the solution.

"Let's go Bekah." We ran to the gym. "Isabella grab Elena, she needs to see a doctor." I smirked. She ran over to her and knocked her out and lifted her over her shoulder. "Bekah grab Stefan I'm not done with him yet. "

SPOV

I woke up, chained to a chair. Rebekah was standing in the corner on a cell phone. Izzy was in the other corner rolling her eyes at her. Izzy turned off her humanity. This was my entire fault. She could have been safe; she could have finally been living her life with Damon if I hadn't intervened. What the hell was I thinking? I ruined my family. Rebekah realized I was awake and that alerted Izzy.

"Look who's finally awake. Hello traitor." Bella said.

"Izzy. You don't want to do this. Think of your father. This will hurt him."

"I don't care. Don't you get that? He's the last thing I'm thinking about. It should be the last thing you think about too." She said. Rebekah laughed.

"That's right Stefan, we have some torturing to do." She looked to Bella and they both put gloves on.

"You know what we found?" they pulled out a vervain plant. Each held one in their hands. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. Bella walked over to me and put the plant to my cheek. It burned me and I screamed. Rebekah plastered it to my chest. I felt like the weak me again.

"Klaus!" I yelled. They both laughed.

"Momma's not around so he calls for Klaus."

"Who do you think told us to do this?" Klaus appeared in the doorway.

"I want to make a deal."

"And what do you have to offer? Hmm? I have a new ripper; I'm able to make hybrids thanks to Elena, and to be quite honest you bore me."

"Do you really think Damon would let you anywhere near Elena? He'll run with her like Katharine did. I can protect her. "I told him.

"See there's a problem with that Stefan. Damon is nowhere to be found, and Elena is coming with me. Not to mention I don't trust you."

"Let my niece go, and I'll be your ripper again. It could be like old times again Nik." I tried to convince him.

"You know this worked out so well for Isabella here, I'm going to help you too Stefan. "He walked up to me I struggled to get away. He gripped my face with one hand, so that I was looking at him. "Turn it off, Stefan. Turn it off and follow my every word. Do as I say, Let go of your emotions." I blinked and tried to hold on, but everything in my mind was fighting me. I closed my eyes and let it take over me.

BPOV

"Isabella let's go pick up our new blood bag, Rebekah free Stefan and get things ready for us to go." She nodded and started untying him. I followed Klaus to the hospital. , My father knocked him over and I hissed.

"Isabella Marie Sal-"he was cut off by Klaus pinning him to a car nearby. "Izzy, what did he do to you? Let me help you."

"She no longer needs your help Damon." Klaus said. I just stood there.

"What did you do to her?"

"I fixed her." He smiled at me.

"Izzy. Iz look at me. "I turned to him and smiled, as sadistically as I could. Klaus laughed.

"Don't worry mate we were just leaving."

"The hell you are." He pushed at Klaus. "Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael? "Klaus let him go. My father stood up and brushed himself off. "Yup that's right we woke him and he's really eager to see you." He said. Klaus pushed him down, and then ran to my side.

"Go inside and grab the blood bags in Elena's room, then meet me where I told you earlier." I took off running. My father tried to run after me and I heard him yell.

"What did you do to Elena?" I wasn't listening, I had an assignment. I ran towards her room and picked up the bags I found filled. She woke up and saw me.

"Hello, Elena. You know I don't see what's the big deal with you, but today is your lucky day. We're only making a withdrawal." I said lifting the blood bags. "But next time we'll just take the bank." I took off before she had a chance to say anything. I ran as fast as I could and stopped when I reached the cemetery. I waited like I was told. Klaus showed up a few minutes later.

"Where to boss?" he looked agitated, oh well.

"We're leaving. Rebekah and Stefan will stay behind and watch after Elena. There was a complication with your father. He broke through his compulsion, and has tried to awaken Mikael."

"Who's Mikael?"

"Don't worry about that. We're leaving and when we come back, no one will be able to stand against us."

"And how is that?"

"We are going to build an army."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN Gone ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

BPOV

We had collected twenty four werewolves and successfully changed them into hybrids. Funny thing about them they were like puppies, and Klaus their masters. Anything he said, they did. They couldn't be compelled but they were loyal as hell. I was bored though. All I wanted was blood, and more blood. Klaus wouldn't let me massacre a town until we finished his mission. It was starting to become annoying. I was sitting in our hotel suite; the minions were looking for more packs, so we were waiting. I was so bored. I think it's time I had some fun.

"Hey boss."

"Yes, love."

"I'm so bored." He gasped sarcastically.

"Tell someone who cares." I walked into my room, and stripped down to my black lace bra and panties, I came back out to the sitting area. He didn't look up.

"Do you care now?" I asked. He looked up finally, and saw me. His eyes widened for a second, before a grin crossed his face, he got up.

"I thought you said I had no, how did you put it? Game?" he laughed.

"You don't. I just don't care anymore. I'm bored, but if you don't want to, I could go find someone willing. "I started to walk away and before I was in my room I was pinned to the wall hands above my head. I smirked.

"Why must you be so cruel to me?" he said while he kissed my neck.

"Like you don't deserve it" I said pushing myself closer to him.

"I deserve much worse, but you're just so alluring." And then his lips found mine furiously. We were in full swing. He flipped up so we were laid on the floor him on top, when he sat up to take off his shirt I flipped him over. I was straddling him, and I could feel the bulge in his pants. I kissed him again, with pure lust. It had been way too long. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed my neck and I pushed him back to undue his belt. When his lips found mine again I pulled him closer than he already was, and bit his lips. This did something for him, because his pants were off and he was pushing my panties to the side to enter me. When he did I dug my hands into his back, which only made him thrust harder. I decided to take control and pushed him towards the bed I rode him as hard as I could. We finished when the sun came up, taking turns being in control.

"I could get used to this." He said when we were finished.

"Sounds like your catching feelings boss."

"Don't be ridiculous, I just like these benefits." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

"Since your minions are gone can we go feed?" I yelled from the shower. I heard him laugh.

"Sure love, get ready we leave in ten minutes." After we got ready we left and found a dive bar. I compelled everyone not to move or scream, and got to work. By the time we were done twenty four people were lifeless on the floor. I started pouring alcohol on them.

"This I could get used to." I said and pulled a match out and burned the place down.

KPOV

We left the bar to go back to the hotel suite. I pulled out my phone to call one of my hybrids to check the status of their task. My phone rang and it was Stefan.

"Stefan, how's my blood bag?"

"Your father is dead."

"What did you just say?"

"Not your actual father, Mikael is dead. Well not dead, daggered."

"Explain now, and know you can't lie to me."

"I'm looking at his body now. Elena did it."

"Put Rebekah on the phone."

"Sure she's right here."

"Hello Nik." Rebekah said.

"Sister, what's this I hear about Mikael's unfortunate run in with a dagger?"

"It's true Nik; he's out of our lives for good. When are you coming back? I'm miserable without you."

"I'll be home soon Bekah love, won't be long." I hung up the phone and turned to Isabella.

"We're going home sweetheart, gather our friends." She nodded.

"Good news?" she asked.

"Quite love," I stroked her cheek. "Are you ready to go another round?"

"Anytime." She smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

When we came back to Mystic Falls it was homecoming. Klaus had told Tyler to ruin the dance at the school and move it to his house; he did like the loyal puppy he is. I told the minions to scatter about the party. It was a full fledge concert. Klaus had called it a wake for Mikael. I stayed by Mindy most of the night keeping my eyes peeled. I spotted Klaus speaking to Elena, something was off about her. When he left her I decided to follow her. When she was in the bushes she took off at vampire speed this couldn't have been Elena, it must have been Katherine, the one I heard so much about these last few weeks. I knew Klaus wanted her so I would get her. When she came back she was taken by Mikael, in a flash she threw what I could only guess were wolfs bane grenades at the minions. She took off running, I ran around to cut her off, and stopped in her path. She looked surprised.

"Hello Katherine," I snapped her neck, "Good-bye Katherine." I dragged her body back to the house and saw Klaus with my Uncle Stefan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was just about to give Stefan his freedom." I raised my eye brow.

"Freedom?" I said. "I wonder though dear uncle how all of this came to be tonight. I mean you saw Mikael dead, and then here he was?"

"You make a good point Isabella." Klaus said. Stefan's eyes widened. "What do you have there?"

"Katherine." He smiled at me.

"You really are a better partner than your Uncle here. Stefan, I'll give you your freedom, but not right now. I'm not done with you, yet."

"That's not the deal you made Klaus."

"Isn't it? I told you I'd give you your freedom, I never said when."

"Where's Rebekah?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He walked away and Mindy came next me.

"Keep her down. Tell Klaus I'll be back soon." I turned back to her. "If you let her get away, I will rip your heart out." She nodded. Minions were so easy. I ran to the boarding house and my father and the real Elena were having a moment. I laughed as I walked in.

"So, this is the game then Elena. Make both my father and uncle fall in love with you, and never make an actual choice?"

"Bella? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's my house too Elena, can't I come visit my home." They both looked at me confused. "Just kidding, I'm here on business."

"Izzy, you can come back anytime you want. You don't have to be with Klaus and let him run your life, your better than that." My father said.

"Oh, but it's fun, and he is really good in the sack." I smirked.

"ISABELLA MARIE SALVATORE! YOU SLEPT WITH THE PSYCHO HYBRID?!" I giggled.

"Yes, father, tell me how many slutty girls have you slept with? Has Elena given it up yet? "He tried to run for me but I ran behind Elena. I took her by the neck.

"Uh uh Daddy. Now about why I'm here. Where's Rebekah?"

"I don't know." he said. "Maybe she got tired of being around you guys."

"Please, don't bullshit me, I know when you're lying. I guess you don't care about Elena after all. I can't kill her, but I can take her with me and keep making hybrids. Does that sound good Elena?" she started crying.

"Damon just tell her please I just want to be left alone. Please." She begged I saw my father take a ragged breath.

"She's in the basement." He finally whispered.

"Go and get her. I'll stay here and keep Elena company." He left and took off towards the basement. When he came back with her I looked at Rebekah. She had a dagger through her back and was wearing a red dress.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"I did, it had to be done."

"In the back, that's cruel especially for you." I smiled.

"You should know that she knows about Klaus killing their mother." I nodded

"Bring her outside." He did like I asked and when he came back in I took off running and grabbed Rebekah on the way out. When I reached the Lockwood house Klaus was sitting in the study. I dropped Rebekah's body on the couch.

"Elena daggered her, and she said that she knows about you killing your mother." His eyes widened.

"Mandy!" when she came into the room he said, "Put her with the others."

"You're not going to wake her?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to build us a home here, and then I'll wake her."

"I thought we weren't staying her. This town sucks!"

"I know love, but I'm sure you and I could think of some ways to have some fun." I smiled I started walking upstairs and dropping clothing along the way, I reached a room at the end of the hall and was only in my jeans and bra. When he came up, we locked the door and didn't come out until morning.

DPOV

"You did this!" I yelled at Stefan I had him by the throat. "You ruined our plan, you gave him my daughter! And for what Stefan, huh? You're still being compelled by him, and my daughter is literally sleeping with the enemy!" I felt disgusted. My baby Izzy, giving herself to HIM. I almost ripped his heart out.

"What do you want me to do Damon? Your daughter is more devious, and cunning then both of us. She knows when we lie, she sees through us, and she's loyal to Klaus. Unless you have some miracle way to turn her humanity on, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"There's nothing you can do about it, there's plenty I can." I had a plan but I couldn't let compelled boy here know what it was. I couldn't tell anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

KPOV

My father was dead, my doppelganger was alive and well, I have my family waiting to be reunited, and my new partner in crime Isabella was performing magnificently. All in all, my life was starting to really fall into place. I started construction on my home, that I was building for my family and I. Isabella was determined to tease to me until I took her out of this town, until the house was built. She spent all day, in skimpy little outfits. Then she would kiss me on my neck and grab at me, but pull away as fast as she had started. We were just kissing, when she bit my lip, and pulled away from me. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to me, crushing myself into her, and her into the wall.

"Why must you continue to do this to me, love?" I asked her picking her chin up.

"Do what, boss?" She started kissing my neck. Mindy walked in to where we were. She looked sorry to have interrupted us. Isa rolled her eyes at her and pushed me off of her. Then she walked to the corner, and licked her lips at me. She was going to be the death of me.

"Yes, Mindy." I smirked at her.

"I'm really sorry, but someone is here to see you."

"Who?" I asked. Annoyed at whomever interrupted my alone time with Isa.

"Stefan." Great, I thought. Stefan had spent the last few days asking me for his freedom. It was a little game, Isabella and I enjoyed.

"Come sweetheart, your uncle's come to beg again." I laughed and she grinned. We walked into the room and Isabella placed my hand around her waist. It was to get a rise out of Stefan, I was sure. His eyes went straight to my hand when we came into the room.

"Yes, Stefan, What can we help you with today?"

"My freedom from your compulsion Klaus, we had a deal." He said glaring at his niece.

"Well funny thing about that, I promoted Isa here, so it is up to her when you get your freedom." She laughed. Then she stepped in front of me and put her back on my chest and wrapped her hand on the back of my neck. Stefan's teeth clenched.

"Well Izzy what do you say?" he asked.

"Tell you what Stefan, when I can trust you not to betray us, I will decide to give you your freedom back." She glared at him. "So decide whose team you're working for. If you'll excuse us, you interrupted us when you came, she pulled me back into the other room, and I heard Stefan growl.

"Let's get out of here for a few days boss, I promise to make it worth your while." She said unbuttoning her shirt.

"I guess a few days couldn't hurt, love." She grinned and jumped on me. I pushed her up against the wall, and had my way, like I was so used to doing.

DPOV

Stefan had said that Klaus was going out of town with Izzy for a few days. Don't get me started on how disgusting that made me feel, allowing my daughter to give herself to that hybrid. I needed to get rid of as many hybrids as possible, but first I needed to hide Elena. When I knew she was safe, I would start ripping hybrids apart.

"You are going to go into hiding, you Alaric, and Jeremy." I told her. "Think of it as a mini vacation."

"We can't just leave Damon, and let you deal with everything." She told me.

"Of course you can. I need to get my daughter and brother back, and I can't do that if I'm worried about retaliation on you. Go, you guys need to pack as much as you can in one hour. I'll deal with Stefan and then I'll let you know when it's safe to leave." She nodded and left .I pulled out my phone and called Charlie.

"Damon? What's wrong? Is Bella alright?" he said panic reaching his voice.

"Not really, but I'm going to make her alright. I need your help. I'm sending you some of my friends, they need protection. I need you to keep them safe, and if Izzy calls don't tell her anything. She's not herself right now. I'm going to help her but I need my friends safe. Do you understand me?"

"Just help her Damon. I'll take care of everything on my end." He said.

"I will" I said and hung up. Stefan was coming into the house.

"Hello, Brother." I said. "I have a plan, but I need you in about an hour."

"You know I'm still compelled by Klaus." He sighed. "What's the plan?"

"Never you mind brother, the less you know the better." I turned back towards him. "One hour, cellar." An hour later I had texted Elena to be ready to leave when I gave her the okay. She told me to be safe. I laughed. Stefan came down a few minutes later.

"What's the plan Damon? Make it quick I have to check on Elena."

"This." I ran up to him and snapped his neck, and then I dragged him to the cell and injected him with way too much vervain. I called Elena and told her to leave and gave her the address. Faze one complete.

BPOV

Klaus had taken me to Richmond, to have some fun. We sat in our room after we massacred another dive bar. He was staring at me, but not like he usually did.

"Boss, if you want to go again, all you had to do was ask." I giggled. Then I sat in his lap. When I was about to kiss him, my phone rang. I looked at it on the coffee table and saw it was one of Klaus' minions. I pouted "it might be important, boss." Then I answered the phone. "This better be good." I said.

"Stefan was supposed to check in with me, like you said, and he hasn't."

"Well, Tony, did you even look for him?"

"Yes, of course I did. I can't find him anywhere. Do you think he took off?"

"Impossible he has orders to keep an eye on Elena." I looked over to Klaus' "We'll be back soon, give me a call if anything else happens." I hung up. "Looks like work calls, boss."

"Are you happy?" I stopped. What did he just ask me? I was standing up now a foot away from him. I turned and looked at him confused.

"What?" I said.

"I'm asking you if you are happy."

"I don't feel anything Klaus, you know that." I went to turn around, and he pulled me back to his lap.

"You can spout that to everyone else, but I know better. You feel something now, even if it's faint. So again I'm asking are you happy?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I have fun?" it came out as a question.

"It's alright love, you don't need to have an answer right now, but I can tell you are enjoying this part of your life. The one without restrictions, Isabella, you were caged your entire life, and now you are free. There's no shame in that. "He said. I had to admit he had a point. I liked not holding back, I liked the dark side. I could get away with everything. I only had to answer to Klaus, and he was easily swain. I had a purpose now, and I was good at it. Uncle Stefan's ripper was nothing compared to mine. I felt unstoppable. My phone rang again, interrupting my revelation.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Mindy and her group are all dead. Something is going on." I hung up and looked over to Klaus, who had heard everything.

"Let's go." He said, and we took off.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

KPOV

We arrived in Mystic Falls, a few hours after the phone call. We went directly into the house, which was almost finished. Isa ran in and started commanding everyone.

"We are gone, a few hours, and you let someone murder half of you. Tell me what the FUCK are you good for?" I had to hand it to her; she took the words right out of my mouth. "Do you at least know who did this?" no one said anything, but they all knew something.

"If you didn't already know it, you are all replaceable, tell me now!" she yelled. Tony stepped forward.

"It was Damon." He looked down.

"Then why isn't he captured yet? Do I have to do everything myself?" She kicked the sawing table and it fell. I walked up to her after waving off the rest of them.

"Calm yourself love." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's ruining everything. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He still believes you need saving."

"What I don't understand is why he would risk it? We could have taken Elena and left after this, why would he try us?" I liked hearing us. A united front. That we were. "Wait," she said. "Tony!" he came running in. "Check on Elena. Find Stefan, and try not to get killed." He nodded and took off.

"No offense boss, but your hybrids are idiots." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was smirking. "I feel like sending a message. What do you think?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. Curious as to what diabolical thing captivated her brain this moment.

"Is Tyler still with us?" I nodded. "Caroline is one of Elena's best friends, if we hurt them, we hurt her, and in turn, hurt my father." I smirked. I liked the way she thought. "Have Tyler bite her, and when he comes to you for help, offer a deal in return. Caroline's support for your blood. It will be Stefan all over again, and if she doesn't go for it then that's one less enemy we have to worry about." I chuckled. I pulled out my phone and called Tyler. I told him to come here immediately. When he arrived I told him what to do, he refused naturally, but he couldn't deny the sire bond. It would happen. We just had to sit back, and enjoy the show.

CPOV

Tyler had bitten me in the woods. I felt sick. I knew I was going to die. What a lousy birthday. When I was laid down on my bed, I heard the door open. I thought maybe it was a hallucination, but Klaus was entering. I panicked.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"On your birthday? What kind of monster do you take me for?" tears escaped my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Tyler came to me, rather upset. Said he accidently bit you?" he told me.

"You made him do this! Tyler would never do this on his own." I tried to yell but my voice was weak.

"You're right, but I have a sort of proposal for you to hear, that is if you don't want to die." I stayed silent, I didn't want to die. "Very well them, I want you on my side. I want you do as I say, and follow my lead. In return, I will give you the cure."

"That would not only betray me but my friends as well."

"You will be more of an undercover agent, if you will."

"I can't do that to them. I'd rather die." I decided it was true I wouldn't join Team Klaus.

"You have barely lived. With me I can take you to see the world, there's more to life than winning Miss Mystic Falls you know."

"I would never be free; it would always be what you wanted."

"At first yes, but eventually either you end up like Bella, who now enjoys every minute of this life, or you leave me when I no longer need your assistance. Does that sound fair love?"

"Do you promise that you will let me go, when the time comes?"

"Of course. So what will it be then?" I really didn't want to die. Maybe I can even help somehow. If we killed him I would be free, and alive, sort of.

"I don't want to die." I said, he sat me up, and looked me in the eyes. Crap, he was going to compel me.

"You will be on my team. You will support every decision I make. You will help us; you will do as I say. If other's try to kill me, you will stop them." My eyes dilated. I nodded.

"You will see Caroline. The world has so much more to offer than just this hole in the ground town." He smiled and left. Team Klaus, how was I going to get out of this one?

BPOV

I listened from the outside of the Forbes house. I was surprised that I was jealous when he called her love. Lately it had only been for me. What was wrong with me? No feelings, I had to remind myself. When he came out, I walked over to him.

"Well?" I asked.

"Don't act like you didn't hear everything. I heard you hiss." Did I hiss? Crap, I had to lie.

"You said you'd let her go, when I wanted that, you never offered it to me. What makes Caroline so freaking special?" that was a good one. Damn I impress even myself. He laughed.

"Of course that was it." He said sarcastically. "Now, that you mention it, with Caroline coming aboard, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." I felt the chains that were holding to him break, but I didn't want to go.

"That was then, this is now. You're not so bad now, boss. I'll stick around. Team bad guy, really isn't all that bad." I laughed.

"As you wish." He grabbed my hand and we took off running towards the house. One of the bedrooms was finished. The basement was completed. It was now holding Katherine in a cage; she was also compelled never to leave, just in case. We had to bleed the vervain from her system. I ran down stairs and Klaus waited at the top of the steps.

"Room service!" I yelled. She sat up slightly, looking pasty pale. "I don't see what all the fuss is about, Elena is much prettier."

"Go to hell." She barely whispered.

"Been there, done that. Besides you are just too much fun to play with." I kicked the cage.

"What do you want? Just kill me already. I understand Klaus sent you after me, but it doesn't mean you have to keep visiting me."

"Klaus did not send me after you. I knew he wanted you, and I got you for him, but then he told me the most amazing story. He said that you were the Katherine Peirce who turned both Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He said that you played them, and in the end they both hated you." I laughed and she growled.

"What do you care what I did with Stefan and Damon?"

"Did I forget to tell you my name in all of this? Silly me. My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore, I am the daughter of Damon, and Niece of Stefan, you nasty little bitch." She shook her head.

"Impossible."

"Did you think you were daddy's first?" I laughed. "Either way, Klaus says you are my new play thing. I will cause you nothing but pain for him, and I shall make you suffer for me. Doesn't that sound fun?" I picked up a bucket of water and brought it over. Her eyes widened.

"What is that?" I giggled.

"Just water silly, you kind of smell." I laughed and poured the water over her. Her body burned and sizzled. It was water laced with vervain. She screamed and yelled. I laughed some more as I got the other nine buckets. This was going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

DPOV

Stefan was in the Jail house, in their vampire torture chamber. Izzy was running around looking for me, and I was hiding out. I've been killing a handful of hybrids every chance I got. They were down to five, including the Lockwood kid. Once I got rid of them, the only thing left to do was find a way to take down Klaus. I met with Bonnie.

"Look, Damon, I want to help you but Klaus is freaking out. He's looking for Elena, his hybrids are being murdered, and Tyler just took off, after what he did to Caroline. I can't lose anybody else."

"If you can find a way for me to take down Klaus, all of this will be over." I looked her in the eye, "no one else has to get hurt." She looked a little panicked.

"I'll try to contact the other witches, and see if there is something I can find."

"See if you can find where Elijah is. I'm pretty sure he's just as pissed if not more, with Klaus." She nodded and went into the house where the witches burned. I still wasn't allowed inside. I waited for an hour and a half, when she finally came back.

"Okay, I found out something." She paused. "Elijah is in a coffin, in Klaus' cellar, and without a white oak stake, we can only incapacitate him like someone did to Mikael. The only way to do that is to find the witch who did it to him the last time around."

"Okay and how do we find her?"

"The witches said it was my mother." I looked down at her. Bonnie's mother had abandoned her, a long time ago; this was something she didn't want to do.

"You have to find her Bonnie, ask her how to do it, it's the only way our lives can go back to being normal, and save Stefan and Izzy." She nodded.

"I'll try. Where are you going?"

"To go wake an original."

KPOV

Damon Salvatore was getting on my last nerve. Most of my hybrids were gone, it wouldn't mean much to me, if it wasn't for the fact that my doppelganger was missing. I was sitting in my living room; most of the house was finished. Isa was looking out the window, and Caroline sat on the couch.

"Any news on the where about of my doppelganger?"

"I've tried asking everyone, but the only person who knows is Damon. I tried calling Elena, but she didn't take her phone. I don't know where she is. I can't find Damon anywhere." She looked down

"Anything else?"

"Bonnie needs help finding her mother. She wants to find out how to do what she did to Mikael." I nodded, so if they couldn't kill me, they would leave me to rot.

"Go help Bonnie love, and keep me updated." Isa rolled her eyes. This jealousy thing was fun. Caroline nodded and walked out of the house. Isa, looked at me, and then turned away from me.

"What is it love?" I told her.

"Now I'm love, am I?" she said. "Maybe if you slept with her, she'd get things done, instead of just being a horrible informant." I chuckled.

"Isabella, are you jealous?"

"Of course not." I walked over to her and put my hands on her waist and pulled her back to my chest.

"You know there's no need sweetheart, Caroline is only an employee, you are much more than that."

"And what is that?" she asked. I didn't know if I should tell her. I wanted to be king, and I saw her as queen. Someone as diabolical as me. Someone who enjoyed life, and didn't let their humanity get in their way. The grandfather clock chimed, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"We'll discuss it later, now I need you to do something about your father. It would be a real shame, if he had a run in with a stake." I told her. She nodded and left the house. I went into my study and began sketching. Caroline had intrigued me when I got her onboard. She could too be molded, into someone more like Isa. She had potential. Her only problem was she cared too much what people thought. Maybe Isa had a point maybe showing her what she's been missing, would inspire her to truly be one of us. I heard Isabella's voice rise slightly. I thought she had left.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? Klaus isn't here he left to find Elena. He finally got her location you know." I heard her say. She was trying to get him to say the location.

"Iz, do you really think I don't know when you're being lying?" I heard her struggle with him, but he turned her and got the advantage. "I'm older Isabella Marie Salvatore, and you haven't seen ripper yet."

I ran in and pushed Damon into a wall grabbing him by his throat and lifting him off the floor.

"You have some nerve, showing up at my house, after what you've done to me." I told him.

"You have some nerve, sleeping with my daughter, when she's been compelled by you. I think they consider that rape" he yelled at me. I laughed.

"Should you tell him or should I? " I said to Isa, who was just getting up off the floor.

"Tell me what?" he said looking at Isa.

"He let me go." Damon's eyes widened and I let him go and leaned against the sofa, behind Isa.

"What the hell are you still doing here then? Is your switch still off?"

"No, it's on, I think. I don't want to go. I won't be caged anymore."

"When were you ever in a cage, you could be whoever you wanted to be, you chose the life you lived, remember?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She clenched her fist. "I could never use my real name, no one could ever know about me. After I forgave you for turning me, you should have begged me to stay with you, instead you let me go. You preferred it when I was gone; you didn't want to be bothered. All you wanted was Katherine. You kept me away, and made me feel like I couldn't be myself. You made every rash decision; you made being a vampire look unbearable. I stopped fighting my urges. I lived my life, as if you were dead. I wish you were." His face fell. Tears filled his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath and when he composed himself he walked towards her.

"If that's how you feel, fine. I'll stay away from you, but why do you have to be here? Why do you have to stay with him? If I made being a vampire look unbearable, what does he make it? You think what he's doing is right? Do you think its okay to hurt people, to get your way?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I captured Katherine. She told me everything. She told me how you opened a tomb full of vampires on a vengeance. She told me how who got in your way; you would find a way around them, or through them. What about you? It's okay for you to hurt people to get your way, but not anyone else?"

"It's not the same thing." He said a stern face.

"It's exactly the same thing. You did it for some bitch that didn't deserve your love; Klaus did it for power, which was taken from him. At least in the end he accomplished what he set out to do."

"So you're staying with him, because he accomplished, murdering, torturing, and taking away people's free will." He asked.

"No, I'm staying with him, because I can finally be myself, did you ever think maybe I'm the bad guy? I like it; I indulge in everything that I want. He doesn't judge me, if I slip up. I am untouchable. I will continue to help him, because I want to, not because I have to. As for the sleeping together, you can't rape the willing Damon." She spat. He flinched when she said his name. He turned to me and in a flash everything went dark.

DPOV

I snapped the prick hybrid's next, when Bella ran towards me ready to attack me, I snapped hers too.

I ran down to the cellar. There in a cage, was Katherine. She looked horrible. After everything that's happened with us, I still felt sorry for her. I unlocked the cage and opened it. I took off looking for Klaus' coffins. In the back was a room with five coffins. I quickly opened them until I found Elijah. I undaggered him and left a note in his jacket knowing where to meet me. Then I ran off. Faze two complete.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

EPOV

Waking up on the other side of the country was weird. Forks, Washington was a dreary little town, where it always rained. The kids were really welcoming to me and Jeremy. Alaric tried to find a job as a teacher, but the school was full. He mostly sat around the house, with Charlie, when he wasn't working. As far as cooking we were all pretty screwed. We usually ate at the grill or picked up food, now it looked like we went to the same diner every other day. We were taken down to the Reservation to meet Charlie's friend Billy. We also met his son Jacob. I don't know what they feed these kids down here they are all huge. Jeremy was happy enough. We were always on alert in case Klaus found us but we finally had a chance to live a half way normal life. The first time I met Jacob it was strange. He looked at me and froze, and then he took a breath like it was his first one ever. It was kind of cute. I was hanging out with him today; Saturday's were kind of hard to pass the time. Damon gave us a no contact order. We couldn't tell anyone where we were, we left our phones back home and unless Damon called us, we weren't allowed to call him. Jake took me to La Push Beach. It wasn't like any beach I went to, but there was an ocean. It was never the right tempeture here.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Jacob asked me.

"Home. I miss my friends." I looked at him. His eyes had a little pain in them.

"Fork's is not so bad." He said.

"No, its okay, very calm and quiet. I just wish I knew that everyone was okay." I said. I felt so relaxed with him around.

"Why can't you call them again? Are you in the witness protection program or something." I laughed. I guess I kind of was.

"I just had to get away. In order for me to clear my head, I shouldn't contact them." I explained.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I nodded. "I need you to listen to everything I say, and not react until I'm finished." I panicked. I hated when people said things like that to me.

"Okay, I promise I'll listen." We sat down on a tree log.

"I'm going to tell you my tribe's legends." He told me about his history, and how the men would turn into wolves to protect the tribe from cold ones. Which were apparently vampires? Weird they didn't feel cold to me. Then he told me about the Cullens, and how they had been here many years ago, and had come back. "That's how I know all this is true."

"How what's true Jake, vampires?"

"Not just that, us." I shook my head and squinted my eyes.

"What? I don't understand." Jacob took a few steps back and his entire body started to shake.

"Don't be afraid." A giant russet wolf stood in his place a second later. He was huge. Nothing like any of the wolves I'd come across. This wolf would have those wolves as a snack. Jacob was a werewolf. I took a step back, and the animal whined. He reminded me of a puppy. I couldn't help but laugh. I just couldn't get away from the supernatural. But it was the middle of the afternoon. How was he able to turn?

"Jacob. How is this possible? It's not even a full moon." I heard what I could only assume was his wolfy laugh; he turned his head so I could see his eye roll. He disappeared into the woods and a second later I heard his voice.

"In the tree trunk are a pair of shorts, toss them back to me!" he yelled. I reached in and sure enough there were clothes in there. I tossed them back in the general direction of where I heard his voice.

"How do you have that kind of control? How can you change at will? What are you Jacob Black?"

"It takes time to control. Everyone who has had the gene can change at will, and I'm a werewolf, duh."

"No, I've met werewolves. They can only turn on a full moon. It's a curse, they literally break every bone in there body, and when they turned they have no control over themselves, they attack anything and anyone."

"What do you mean you've met werewolves?" I guess it was time for me to share.

"Jacob, I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. In this town there are vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches, and doppelgangers."

"But it's mostly sunny how do they come out during the day without attracting attention." I knew he meant vampires.

"They have daylight rings, spelled by witches; otherwise they would burn in the sun."

"Vampires don't burn in the sun. They sparkle" I started laughing. That was the stupidest thing I ever heard.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob explained to me more about the Cullens. He said that they are really pale, their eyes match their diet choice, their skin is like granite, and they sparkle in the sun." I giggled.

"Well my vampires, Walk amongst everyone, are not pale, when they show their vampire face they grow fangs and have veins under their eyes. They do burn in the sun, and you can kill most of them with a steak through their heart. Wooden of course." He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you telling me that the movies actually got it right? And if that's right are you saying there are more than one type of vampire?"

"Yes, for the most part. And apparently."

"So you're not freaked out by me, and by what I am?"

"You're not the first monster I've met Jacob." I smiled.

"There's something else." He explained to me about imprinting, and said that he had imprinted, on me. I gulped. What kind of twisted world was this where supernatural creatures fell in love with me?

"Jake, there are things you need to know." I told him everything that's happened since I've met Stefan. Klaus, Rebekah, Mikael. Everything. "I am the doppelganger. There's a vampire, whose name is Katherine, and she's my ancestor, we look exactly alike."

"Weird. I won't let anything happen to you. I know you might not understand everything, but I will do everything I can to keep you safe. If this Klaud comes around trying to get you, I and my pack will handle it."

"His name is Klaus." I giggled. I just realized that I forgot to mention Bella. "Jake, Bella is with him now." His face tightened. I told him how Bella was a vampire, and she had been hiding out here, gotten kidnapped her first night back, and was now one of the bad guys.

"No, Bells can't be a vampire. Fuck! Why did this Stefan do that to his own niece?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but her father, Damon, is going to handle it. He's going to get her back." He stopped for a minute, and looked at me. I felt so safe with him. I had only just met him, and here I was trusting him with all of my secrets.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he said bending down, to my level. I felt his hot breath on my face.

"I don't want to hurt you Jacob. How did the universe think it's fair to pair you with me, when my love life is already so complicated?"

"We don't have to go get married, Elena. Just know that with me, it would be as easy as breathing." I smiled, the boy had game.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

BPOV

When I woke up again my neck hurt. He had snapped my neck; he had actually snapped my neck, my own father. What was the point of coming here? He knew we were here. There is nothing for him here. The minions were asked to leave town, until we could find Elena. What was the point of coming here? I had to get ahead of my father, when he had a plan in mind there was little someone could do, unless we knew the plan. A shot glass shook in front of my face; I looked up confused, and then grabbed it.

"Thanks," I looked up at Klaus, who had a grim face on, "I should have been out finding him, instead of bitching about Caroline."

"It's not your fault, your father is on a mission." Something didn't feel right.

"Something is off. Why would he come here? I'm sure it wasn't to talk to me. There has to be some sort of reason for him to have come here, I think we should- AAHHH" I screamed something stabbed me on the side of my ribs. I kneeled down in agony. Klaus' eyes widened. When he went to help me, he was shoved into a wall, a dagger diving into his chest. I pulled whatever was lodged into my side, and ran to them; a hand reached out at the last minute and slapped me into a wall. WHO THE FUCK WAS THIS?

"Elijah wait." The man seemed to have paused, before a sickly smile crossed his face." Mikael is dead." That made Elijah stop.

"What did you just say?"

"Mikael is dead; I killed him with his own weapon. We are free"

"Then why does our family still rest in caskets?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was prepared for our reunion." The man pulled back, and turned around toward me. I finally saw his face. Eli. It couldn't have been.

"Marie?" he said to me. Klaus looked between us. Confusing filling his eyes, he cleared his throat.

"Elijah, this is Isabella Salvatore, Damon's daughter." Elijah's eyes went blank.

"What?"

"It's a long story. So the brother you were searching for was Klaus?" I asked.

"Yes, it took me a little longer to find than anticipated."

"You wound up in a box." I told him, rolling my eyes and getting up. Elijah turned back to his brother.

"It's time to awaken the others Nicklaus. You can't keep procrastinating."

"There's more to it than that, I have kept things from you, but I'm ready to tell you now brother. All I ask is the same pledge you made me once. Always and forever." He turned back to me. "Isa, give my brother and I a moment, go and find your father, and find Stefan, he has some things to explain." I nodded, when I went to walk out Eli, put his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here? With my brother? And where is Max?" I shook my head. I had avoided the subject for a long time.

"Later, you need to speak to your brother." I tried to walk away again, but Klaus stood in my way.

"Come back as soon as you can." It sounded like a question or a request not an order. I nodded.

I walked away and left the house. I got angry again. If I found my father, he would be sorry. He didn't know what I was capable of now. I pulled out my phone after getting a few miles away from the house.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Bella? What the hell do you want?" Caroline said.

"Answers, Barbie. Or do I need to get Klaus to compel you to be a good little minion?"

"You are such a bitch, you know that?"

"It's what I'm best at, where are you?"

"I'm at the grill."

"Meet me at the boarding house, and save the drama about your busy, this is to help Klaus, and that's what you're here for."

" " I heard her say before I hung up. I ran to the boarding house and skulked around the bushes, I tried to listen for any presence in the house, but I found none. I walked in and heard someone come in through the door,

"Took you long enough."

"It's been like ten minutes." Caroline spat." What do you want?"

"Where's my Uncle?" her eyes widened. "You know where he is? Why the hell haven't you said anything?"

"I didn't think it was important." I pushed her onto the floor, and gripped her neck. She tried to fight me, but I was older, therefore stronger.

"That's why we don't ask you to think, just do. Stupid blonde."

"I don't have to take orders from you, I have to listen to Klaus, Who the hell do you think you are?" I got up off her I didn't know how to answer, I knew I was Klaus' most trusted Ally but that didn't really make me her boss or anything.

"I'm the person telling you, to tell me where my uncle is before I kill you, I don't care what Klaus has to say about it." She glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare, he wants me around. If you kill me, he'd be pissed." I laughed.

"Caroline the only reason you're around is because I gave him the idea. You are Elena's friend. Whatever hurts Elena, benefits me. Simple, you are just a means to an end. It doesn't matter, where is my uncle."

She told me where he was being kept and I ran to him. I had to be careful, this place reeked of vervain. I ran to some creepy jail cell from hell, where he was being kept. I broke the lock and let myself in, holding my breath. I pulled off his locks and chains and he got up, looking very weak.

"Let's get you someone to eat." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

BPOV

After uncle Stefan and I fed, we ran off to the mansion. Klaus was nowhere to be found, but Elijah waited by the front door.

"Niklaus wants to see you in the back." He said looking at Stefan. Stefan nodded and took off towards the back of the mansion. When I was about to follow Elijah put his hand on my shoulder.

"May I speak with you for a moment Mar- I mean Isabella." He said.

"You can call me Marie if you still want to, it's technically my middle name though." I sighed. "Let's go into the study."

We walked into the house, and sat down. I got myself a drink first.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't your brother tell you?"

"I assume he embellished. He did say you are here now on your own free will. Says he let you go and your emotions are back on?" I nodded. "Then my question stands, what are you still doing here?"

"I like it here." I rolled my eyes. "I don't have to pretend to be anyone here. I can't get hurt here. I can finally be myself and not worry about anything anymore."

"I think I know you better than that. You are not happy here. How could you be? Niklaus stole you from your family, forced you to murder, he had you betray your family. Why would that make you happy?"

"My own family betrayed me. My uncle took me from my home; Klaus was only being Klaus, when he compelled me. My own father only brought me home after I had to ask, because Edw-"I stopped I hadn't thought of him in a long time. I hadn't said his name in even longer. Elijah saw the pain on my face, and sympathy reflected in his.

"Fine, where is Max? I never thought I'd see the day where you two were separated." He said.

"They always leave me Eli." I whispered. He came and put an arm around me. I tried to shrug him off, but he didn't let me." Everyone always leaves me. I am forever alone. Now I don't have to be. Klaus may not love me, or treat me like they did, but all he needs from me is loyalty. I can do that, and I will never hurt again. Is that so bad, Eli?"

"No, it's not, but what you're doing is hiding from life, avoiding, pretending to be someone else. You may be good at what you do, but it's not who you are, and it's going to catch up and hurt you more, than anything else you've been through." I looked up at him. Elijah has never given me bad advice, but my heart couldn't take any more heart break. Klaus thought love was a weakness. I couldn't think of a safer place.

"I can't just leave." I said.

"Marie, there is nowhere I want you to go, it would be honor to have you be here. Just know if the day ever comes that you want to leave, know that I will support you." He said, I half smiled. I sighed.

"So what's the plan now?"

"That's what I would like to know brother." Klaus stepped into the room. I shrugged Elijah's arm from my shoulder.

"That depends on you, brother. Do you plan on releasing our family?"

"Will you support me?" I went and stood behind Klaus. Elijah looked at me confused. Klaus smirked, and grabbed my hand.

"I will help explain, what happened, was only an accident. I can't deny that."

"Then I will awaken them, as soon as the house is completed. Day after tomorrow?" Elijah nodded.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"I'll be up in a moment." Elijah looked confused again. I avoided his eyes. Klaus saw the exchange, and pulled me back by my arm, and kissed me.

"I'll see you in a minute." I said. "Good night Elijah." I said, not bothering to look at him.

"Good night." When I was out of sight I let the tears fall down my face and ran to the bathroom to remove the evidence.

EPOV

Jacob and I had spent the afternoon talking. There was a lot about this new supernatural world that I didn't know. I had told Jeremy and Alaric everything. Alaric was fascinated, and Jeremy was just relieved to find friends he didn't have to lie to. Forks was starting to grow on me. School was normal and mundane, Charlie was nice enough, and Jacob and the pack filled the rest of my time. I didn't have to try hard to fit in, and I didn't have to look over my shoulder for Klaus, I trusted that I was safe. Everything was so easy. I felt like it all could come crashing down, so I spent as much time as I could being happy. I walked around to meet Jake by his car Monday after school, Jeremy got a ride from some girl named Angela. When I got there I saw a confrontation taking place. Jake was towering over a pale guy, with red brown hair. I walked up.

"What's going on Jake?" he was shaking. I put my hand on his arm. It seemed to calm him.

"Elena, step back." He looked at me with a serious face, I took a step back, but held his hand, and I was trying to keep him calm.

"Listen dog all I want is to know where Bella is. I went to Charlie and he slammed the door in my face. I've asked everyone, and no one's seen her for months. Where is she? She's not with Renee, I know you know where she is." Jacob tightened up. Oh my god this had to be the vampire who left Bella. What the hell did he want? Bella left town because of this guy. I knew she was the bad guy now, but that wasn't her fault, Klaus was manipulating her like everyone else. He gasped.

"You know where she is. Please tell me. Leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life. I just want to see her, make sure she's alright. Who's manipulating her? What do you mean she's the bad guy?"

"I didn't say anything. How do you know what I was thinking?" I looked at Jake who had tensed again.

"I can read minds. Please tell me where to find Bella."

"Take a hike parasite." Jacob swung me around and opened the door. I climbed in. Jacob turned to him and glared." There's nothing here for you anymore bloodsucker. Unless you feel like dying, I suggest you never speak to Elena again. Treaty or no treaty." He walked up to the car, and I looked at the vampire who had caused Bella so much pain. His face was broken, and angry. We took off and headed to the reservation.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

DPOV

I was waiting for Elijah to meet me at the Lockwood Estate. I had told Carol this was about bringing Tyler back.

"Glad to see you're still alive." A voice said from behind me.

"Elijah, you clean up well." He had cut his hair, and had on a clean suit.

" So I got your note." I nodded. "What do you need from me?"

"You're probably up to speed on the situation. Your psycho brother has my daughter, and my brother. She said he let her go, but she's still there. I know you can't be too happy with him right now. I need assistance, if you will." I said.

"Isabella is very vulnerable right now, she just doesn't want to be alone. She will come to realize her mistakes, as for your brother, let me see what I can do. If you want to speed up the process with your daughter you need to find Max."

"Who the hell is Max?"

"Do you know nothing of your daughter's life?" He rolled his eyes. " Max is the person she needs, the one who's going to help bring her back. Look for the witch Allison, she is in Richmond. She will help you find him."

"How do you know about Izzy? How do you know that this Max will help her? Who is he?"

"I met her years ago in Boston, I know Max will help her because I know her. And he was last time I heard her husband."

BPOV

I was feeling strange, my nice little bubble was deflating. Elijah being back was kind of messing with my head, he reminded me of our time with Max, and thinking of Max made me think of Edward. I hated feeling this. I laid in bed with only a blanket on. Klaus laid awake playing with my hair. He was so confusing. The mighty hybrid was kind of sweet sometimes.

"Good morning love." He said when he realized I was awake.

"Good morning." I said trying to get up. He pulled me back and laid my back against his chest. I sighed. And looked back at him. He kissed the back of my shoulder, it made me shiver. He kissed my lips softly, while stroking his hand on my cheek. It was kind of sweet. What did he want?

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" I asked, laying back on him. He took both of my hands in his.

"I like waking next to you." He said. That caught me off guard.

"What are the plans for today?" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"What?"

"Avoid me, when I try to be honest with you."

"I don't know what you mean by it. You say love makes people weak. We said this was strictly physical, yet you go out of your way to try and make me jealous. Then you do sweet things like that kiss. You confuse me." I told him.

"You're right, that would be confusing. I'll try to be clear with you from now on. May I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot." I said.

"Are you happy?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" I said.

"Why do you never answer?" we stared at each other for a moment. The knocking on the door interrupted us. I jumped up to get dressed for the day, Klaus grabbed me again, and lightly kissed me again. Then he wrapped the sheet around his waist, and went to the door. I ran to the bathroom.

"Good morning Elijah, what has you up this early?" he said while he opened the door.

"Your house is ready. I sped up your workers. I believe that is what you were waiting for to awaken our family. "

"No patience at all Elijah. Very well, let us get dressed for the day and we'll be right down." I heard the door close, and I started the shower. I saw the bathroom door open and then I heard the walk in shower door open, I turned and smirked. Damn he was hot. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This was a nice way to start my day.

An hour later I was dressed in a halter dress and my heeled blacked boots. My hair was in messy waves around my face. I wore big hooped earrings and red lipstick to match my dress. Elijah's eyes widened.

"Good morning Marie."

"Eli." I said.

"Tony!" Klaus said. Tony appeared. " Have the others bring up the caskets. Then leave us for the rest of the day, wait for my call before coming back here." Tony left to do as he was told.

"Do you want me to leave too?" I asked, not sure if this was a family event or not.

"Of course not love, Rebekah already knows you, and dressed like this , you will be a distraction for Kol."

"What about Finn?" Elijah interjected.

"Are you sure you'd like to awaken him? He's rather broody and boring."

"He is our brother Niklaus of course I want him here."

"Very well then, but you are responsible for him." Tony and the others brought in the Coffins and left them, then left the property. I sat back in a chair, blood bag in hand. Niklaus and Elijah undaggered them then took a step back. Klaus sat at the arm of my chair, putting his hand on my back. What was with him? After about ten minutes, I saw Rebekah's hand twitch. She took a loud exaggerated breath and looked around.

"Elijah?" she got up and hugged him. When she saw Klaus her eyes went dark. "You killed her!?" I got up and put myself between them. Klaus pulled me behind him and held his sisters arms by her side.

"Would you please let me explain. Just wait until the others are awake." She cocked her head to the side.

"Your awakening our family." She asked. Then before she could answer her eyes found the other two coffins. She gasped. Tears reached her eyes. Elijah reached for her, and she went willingly to wait for the others. Klaus sat on the chair, and sat me down on him. Elijah and Rebekah gave us a strange look.

"You're still around? I thought Nik would have killed you by now." Rebekah said to me.

"You're not that lucky Becky." I smirked at her. She smiled back at me diabolically.

"The day is still young darling." I giggled.

"Didn't you miss me just a little bit? I've been meaning to ask you, how you let some pathetic human dagger a badass bitch original? Guess that's what you get for being a traitor." She started towards me, a scowl plastered on her face. Elijah grabbed her arm.

"Calm yourself sister, Marie watch your mouth." I smiled but nodded. Kol and Finn awoke at the same time, both taking a big breath, and their eyes searching the room. When both of them saw Rebekah and Elijah their eyes widened. They continued to search the room and they saw Klaus, they came towards him and I stood up to put myself between them again. Elijah helped this time , putting himself in front of me. Klaus stood up and pulled me behind him.

"Wait, before you kill him, I have promised our brother I would get you to hear him out. "

"Why should we? You stuck us in boxes for- What year is it? "

" You've been in that coffin for 120 years." Elijah said.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"Just hear him out, he has something important to tell you. Niklaus will not do that to you all again. You have my word." Elijah said. Finn was being pulled by Rebekah, and Kol stood where he was glaring past Elijah to Klaus. I decided to try to distract him. I stepped in front of Klaus and Eli, and reached a hand out to Kol.

"My name is Isabella, maybe you'd like to sit with me?" I said in the most seductive voice I could muster. Kol rolled his eyes, then he really looked at me. He looked me up and down, and whistled a little.

"I'll be sitting with Isabella." He said to Elijah and Klaus. Klaus looked angry but I winked my eye at him, letting him know I was only calming Kol down. We sat on the couch and Kol scooted closer to me, I let him with a smile. I looked over to Klaus who rolled his eyes and then glared at his brother.

"Mind your manners Kol."

"Let's begin shall we?" Elijah said. "We all know that Niklaus, is not our father's son. This year our father came for him, to kill him, Niklaus killed him instead. Mikael is dead." All the eyes looked shocked. "In the beginning when our mother put the curse on Niklaus, he was angry with her and confronted her. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and anger. Niklaus killed our mother in a rage, when she told him he was an abomination." Finn stood up, Kol glared at Klaus, Rebekah, who already knew this story, grew tears in her eyes.

"You killed our mother, and then blamed it on Mikael?" Finn asked.

"I didn't want you to hate me, I didn't mean to, I was so angry and before I knew it she was dead."

"You have no heart Nik, you are worse than Mikael, at least he never succeeded in killing one of us."

"I kept you alive, I kept you all safe from him, if I hadn't daggered you, you would have all been dead by now."

"Oh, yes saint Niklaus, our families savior, how dare we get mad, when you were only keeping us safe?" Kol said sarcastically , and standing up.

"I meant no harm to you, I was only protecting you from your own stubbornness." He said, and Kol laughed.

"You killed our mother, you killed our father, you kept me in a box for nearly one thousand years, I lost the woman I loved because of you, and you expect forgiveness?" Finn asked. I stood up and walked over to stand next to Klaus and Elijah.

"What Niklaus asks for is not forgiveness, he knows that will happen with a lot of time, what he would like is understanding and the possibility of us being a family again." Elijah said. " There are rooms for each of you, please before you decide to leave, let us have one dinner tonight as one, if in the morning you feel like leaving, we will help you make accommodations." Eli sure did have a way with words. I grabbed onto Klaus' hand. He didn't shake me off, instead he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"My bedroom better be the biggest."

"It's almost as big as mine." I said to her. Her eyes widened. "I'm only kidding Bex, come on let me show you the way." I let go of his hand and she followed me upstairs. Even though she didn't want to show it, she was excited about her knew closet. Dumb blonde, couldn't stay mad for very long.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

DPOV

After finding the witch in Richmond, I was supposed to go back to Mystic Falls, apparently this 'Max' was already there. Talk about a waste of time. I had to find him to get back my daughter. I can't believe she was married. I remember how shocked I was when Elijah told me that.

"What do you mean her husband?" I shook my head. "Izzy can't be married, she would have told me."

"Well she can and she was, I'm not sure what's happening now, but they were defiantly together back then."

"How the hell can my daughter have a husband, and I know nothing about him."

"Are we going to answer stupid questions all afternoon or are you going to go try and help your daughter?"

I took off running. Now I was back home trying desperately to find someone I had no idea, what they looked like. I went back to the house, hoping in Izzy's room there would still be everything she's been sending me to store for all these years. I ran up to her room.

I started looking through her closet. I pulled out a couple of boxes, and started to rummage through them. I found a diary of hers and started to flip through it, her handwriting was horrible. Finally I found one with a Maxwell in it;

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Max left. He told me he loved me but he still left. I've never felt so much pain in my life. He wouldn't even tell me why. I knew this would happen. He would get tired of me. It took fifty years but it finally happened. I have no one again. Daddy, is always so distant. Uncle Stefan is always disappearing, and I never stay in one place long enough to make friends. I am utterly alone. With Max gone, I feel like I am not meant to love, or to be loved, I am destined to be alone. Love is for fools. I feel like I can't breathe my subconscious is telling me to turn it off, let go of all the pain, but then I would be better than any other vampire that turns it off, I would be a quitter. And I'm a fighter.**_

My heart sank a little reading this. I always thought Isabella was too smart for her own good, I thought she kept the distance to avoid hating me forever, instead she said that I was distant. And she always felt alone. She didn't feel she deserved love. My little girl. I started looking through her picture and one caught my eye, not looking at the camera in the far background was Elijah, and in the front was Izzy and a guy, I flipped it over, Me & Max BOSTON, it said. So now I knew what he looked like. Time to find me my son in law. Gross.

BPOV

I was invited to this family dinner Elijah was throwing. I decided if I was going to have to keep being Kol bait, I would need to be drunk. I went to the Mystic Bar and Grill, and ordered a tequila shot. It came and I compelled the bartender to keep them coming. After about 6 shots I turned around towards the restaurant. Caroline was playing pool with blue eyes. I smirked, if I was seriously in the mood, I would love to mess with her. Uncle Stefan was in the corner, with one of Klaus' minions.

"You drinking alone?" I froze. I knew that voice, but it couldn't be. It's been too long. I turned towards the voice.

"Max." my mouth dropped open. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it, I was in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit my wife," he drank the shot the bartender had put down for me, "funny thing, I kept hearing about this crazy hybrid guy, who's tearing up this town called mystic falls, then even better, I hear this dude has two bad ass vamps that call themselves the rippers, then, and you're gonna get a kick out of this , I hear it's Stefan and Isabella Salvatore. Ain't that funny Iz?" He slammed the shot glass down on the table. I finally stepped out of my shock. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Hilarious, you know what's even funnier? Some guy waiting 30 years to contact his 'wife' then showing up all concerned about her? Why the hell do you give a fuck? You ditched me a long time ago."

"Are you kidding me, so you're telling me it's all true? You teamed up with a hybrid? The original hybrid to be exact, what happened you weren't this stupid before?"

"Are you serious? Stupid," I pulled him by the arm to the back corner when no one could see us I turned on him, and took him by the neck. "I've learned a couple new tricks along the way Max, I am not the same desperately in love with you girl you left behind. Remember I am older and stronger than you, I won't hesitate to kill you. We are not actually married so keep that out of your mouth, and as for whom I choose to keep as company, it is no longer your fucking business, so leave me the hell alone." I dropped him and walked out of the grill. When I reached the edge of the woods I took off running, until I reached the back yard of Klaus' Mansion. I sat on the bench and put my face in my hands, tears began to run down. What was my life turning into? I heard footsteps and wiped my face off, I didn't turn towards them, and I only tried to regain my composure.

"Are you alright Marie?" it was Elijah.

"I'm fine Eli- Wait! You are the only one in this pathetic town who knows about him you brought him here!" I pushed him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Elijah, You did this! You brought Max here. You told him I was here with Klaus, Why would you do this to me?"

"Isabella you have to believe me, I did not." I looked into his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Why is he here?" I fell into his arms. He wrapped them around me.

"I don't know. Bella, why does it upset you this much to know that he is back?"

"Because the pain I feel about him, it feels like it was yesterday, just like Edward. I can't handle it, he's here to break me. He's here to try to fix me. I don't need to be fixed, please Eli, you have to find him, and you have to make him stay away from me. Please." I begged him, and begged him. I couldn't have him near me, he would ruin me, then leave me again.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

KPOV

Isa is acting strange. Elijah wouldn't tell me of their time together, only that he knew her many years ago. I am looking at her through the back window, she is sitting on a bench, and Elijah is comforting her. Out of all the emotions jealousy is the most infuriating. I walked out the back and cleared my throat.

"Elijah dinner is ready, let's get this show on the road." I held my hand out for her, and she took it.

"Let's not keep our siblings waiting you know how impatient they get." Elijah said and started walking towards the house, she held me back, and whispered.

"I'm just going to freshen up, I'll be quick, go ahead and start without me, and I won't be long." She said, I noticed her eyes, they were red and puffy. She'd been crying.

"Are you alright, loved?" she nodded and gave me a brave smile. When she tried to walk away, I pulled her back and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me. I held her for a minute. I wished I could do more for her, and help take whatever pain she was feeling away. If I pushed her, she would leave, and I don't know what I would do.

"You know for being a bad ass hybrid, you're kind of sweet when you want to be." She said, and smiled at me. I chuckled.

"Only with you love, but let's keep that our little secret, I have a reputation to uphold." She laughed. And we walked into the house. I let her go when she reached the stairs.

"Isabella will be right down, shall we sit." I said, towards my whole family.

"It seems you and Bella have gotten cozy, while I was lying in a box." Rebekah said. I glared at her.

"She knows a thing or two about loyalty." I told her slyly.

"Only because you forced her into it, she has no choice brother, or do you think she would be here otherwise?"

"She is here on her own free will, sister; a lot has changed since you decided to betray me." I told her. Her face dropped.

"Can we be civil, if only for tonight?" Elijah said.

"Civil? That's must be a joke, he doesn't know the meaning of the word." Kol interjected. He laughed to himself.

"Kol, enough, let's eat, shall we?" Elijah said again. Finn was particularly quiet. Just then Isabella walked in, she was wearing a simple black dress, she had on a long pearl necklace, and simple pearl stud earrings. She looked elegant. She walked up to the table, and I got up, to pull her chair out for her. She smiled and sat. We started eating, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful, of course, but my attraction to her was more than that. She was an old soul, older than 150 defiantly. She was complicated and simple all at once, she was passionate, and loyal. She knew how to stand up for herself, physically, and verbally. She was witty. It scared me to death to think that could ever leave me. I shouldn't have given her that option back, but if I hadn't I would have never known if she was here because she wanted to be, so far it seems to be what she wants. I wanted to help her, for no reason other than to see her smile. I wanted to make her happy. If I told her this, she would run away. She was sensitive when it came to her heart. She wouldn't give it up easily. I had a plan, I would let her fall in love with me, I would make her see, and I was the one for her. I had to treat her how she deserved instead of how I always treated everyone. I didn't want to seem weak, but she made me feel again. What I hadn't felt in so long. I couldn't let her go. She looked up and saw me looking at her. She blushed and gave me a weak smile.

"So Bella, do you plan on freeloading forever or will you be leaving soon?" Rebekah asked her, I glared at her.

"Are you jealous, that Klaus spoils me, more than he ever did with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about wench, you are only, his most current conquest." She said to her.

"Is it sad to be a thousand year old virgin?" she giggled.

"Marie, stop it." Elijah spoke up." Let's speak of other things. Klaus, what are your plans, now that your doppelganger has gone into hiding?"

"Find her of course."

"Still with this hybrid thing Nik, really?" Rebekah asked.

"I thought you wanted a family again?" Finn finally spoke.

"The hybrid army is only so we can live our lives in peace. No one will so much as think about messing with us."

"They can't kill us." Kol said.

"You will not stay with me anyway." I said.

"Is that was this is really about?" Elijah said. "You don't want to be alone?"

"That is not it."

"Of course it is, you think if you have these hybrids you will never be alone, because they have to listen to you." Finn asked.

"He wouldn't be alone, even if he didn't have the minions." Isa said. Everyone looked to her. " You have all with the exception of Finn and Kol, that I haven't spoken to before, said that you wanted to reunite your family. Well in case you forgot, Klaus is part of that family, but if you won't act like one, I can assure you, he won't be alone, I'm not going anywhere." The smile on my face widened.

"After everything that he's done?" Finn asked.

"We've all got a past, if you think your any better. He had a goal and he achieved it, what have you all accomplished?" she waited. Everyone stayed quiet. She got up, "Well excuse me but I've had enough family drama, I'm going to lay down, good night." And with that she left. I guess I had my answer.

BPOV

After I got into the room I slept in, I changed into jean shorts and a loose shirt, and my converse. I pulled my hair in a ponytail. Then I jumped out the window. When I landed I ran into the forest, I was stopped by some hands grabbing me and slamming me into a tree.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Do you think you scare me? You can try and act like it's all off, but I know you. Iz, I came here for you."

"You left me Max, you just left me, all that crap you fed me about never leaving and always being there, you are almost as bad as my father."

"Are you kidding me? I left you because I had to. I had no choice."

"Really! You didn't even explain why you left. You know what, I don't care, and you and I are nothing anymore. You only came because you feel guilty, you think it's your fault I'm with Klaus, guess what I want to be here. I like it here, he doesn't treat me like I'm made out of freaking glass, and he thinks I'm an asset, and he actually gives a fuck about me."

"Do you hear yourself? You think the crazy hybrid cares about you? Do you know the kind of things this guy has done? If even half of the rumors are true, you got a bigger problem than becoming a ripper. You hate taking innocent life. What the hell happened to you?" he looked at me, and dropped his hands.

"You want to know what happened. I let my humanity weaken me, I let another asshole play with my emotions. He left too, you can say what you want about Klaus, and at least he's never ditched me."

"Your humanity doesn't make you weak, Iz, It's makes you human." He told me, he had sadness in his eyes.

"I am not human. I'm a freaking vampire, why doesn't everyone just stop giving me crap about acting like it finally."

"Because you are better than this." He took my hands in his. "Izzy, I may not be here with you, but you will always be important to me, I can't just sit by and let you ruin yourself."

"I am not ruined." I tried to sound strong but I was holding back tears. "I am better now, no one can touch me. I won't ever let anyone close enough to do it. You wasted your time coming here. I don't need to be saved Max, I need to be left alone." I pushed him off of me and started running towards the mansion. I felt him following me, but he couldn't be stupid enough to come to the house. I got to the door and slammed it shut behind me, Elijah and Klaus appeared next to me. I motioned for them to leave me and ran upstairs. I heard knocking at the door but I just curled up on the bed, and tried to compose myself. Stupid human emotions. I felt Klaus when he laid next to me, he wrapped his arms around me, and turned me into him, I didn't cry, I just let him hold me. He didn't say a word; instead he kissed the top of my head, and pulled me closer.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

ELIJAHPOV

When Marie ran up the stairs I could only imagine one of two people being on the other side. Her father or Max, I opened up the door not surprised at all that it was Max.

"Max, good to see you again." I said, "Let's walk shall we?" he nodded.

"Elijah, it's been a while brother." He told me as we walked away from the house.

"That it has, last I saw you, you and Marie were happy. Tell me what happened?" he looked down.

"I had to leave." He whispered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After I was turned I made enemies, some cold ones, who I never thought I'd see again. I got word that they were coming after me, their numbers had grown, and I was afraid of Iz getting caught in the middle of it, so I left her. I knew they would follow me. I found out that they had joined a powerful group of cold ones, who call themselves the Volturi. I didn't want her to get hurt. It's been years, they stopped looking for me, but I don't think they've ever forgotten. I tried looking for you after I left her, thought you could help. I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted to keep her safe."

"I understand your reasoning for doing it, it was stupid though. If you would have told her-" he cut me off.

"She would have followed me, she would have died for me. I didn't want that. She saved me."

" I know," I looked down to him. " You can't be here Max, she doesn't want you here. She still hurts for you. If you really care about her, give her some time. I give you my word that I will look out for her."

"Elijah, he's your brother. If it came down to it." He paused and looked down.

"I will protect her, she's not as fragile as you make her out to seem."

"I know that, I just worry."

"Leave that to me, if she changes her mind about you, I promise to find you." He nodded and took off running, I sighed. Things looked so bad for her right now. I felt for my friend, who I used to consider my sister.

BPOV

"Why do you treat me differently?" I asked Klaus, a few hours later.

"I don't think I do." He smirked.

"So you comfort all your minions as well? Even tony?" I giggled. He semi glared at me.

"I don't treat you any differently than you treat me."

"What do you mean?"

"You defend me, and comfort me, you try to protect me."

"It's what I've done for a while." I told him.

"Why can't I do that for you? You don't have to be here anymore, yet you stay. Can't I just show my gratitude for you?"

"That's what this is? Gratitude, for my loyalty?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Partly."

"What's the other part?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know? It could change everything." He said.

"It's better to know the whole truth, then to hide everything." I told him.

"Good words. Very well, in the beginning you were only something I couldn't have, I didn't know why I wanted you, but I knew I had to have you. Then I found you intriguing. You weren't scared of me. You challenged me. When you turned your emotions off, I saw a partner in crime, someone who could keep up with me diabolically, and physically. When you gave yourself to me, something changed, I saw you as someone who could help fill the void I was feeling. When I realized your emotions were coming back to you, and you stayed the same with me, I thought maybe, you could be my companion. Then as I started to see the real you, I thought more of you, until I realized something." I couldn't help but stare at him.

"What?" I asked. I was completely taken back by his speech.

"I want you, like I've never wanted anyone else. I don't only want your body, I want your mind. I don't just want the obedient ripper, I want the woman who challenges me. I want all of you Isabella, the light and the dark. You make me feel like I've never felt before."

"Klaus," I whispered. " I'm damaged goods. I can't go through this again. You can't fix this, you would always only have part of me." I told him honestly.

"I'm not expecting us to ride off into the sunset love, I only want to tell you, and so there isn't any more confusion. You don't have to decide what you want right now, but someday, when you realize you want more from me, I will be here patiently waiting." I was dumbfounded, did the hybrid just declare himself to me. He leaned down, and kissed me, then rested my head back on his chest. He held me tight, and that is exactly how I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Ripper Diaries**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

"Where have you been? You took off in the middle of the night, and didn't come back until morning." Bella said.

"I had business to attend to, did you need me for something, you looked 'annoyed'" He smirked.

" I want to leave. We have nothing to do in this town, Elena's gone, and Stefan is useless, Tyler left, my father is still trying to save me, your family is going to scatter in the wind, and what are we doing? Living a boring suburban life? I want to leave, there's nothing left." Bella said to Klaus.

"There's still unfinished business. We have to find Elena. I need to replenish my hybrids." Bella sighed. Tony, walked into the room and waited to be noticed. When no one seemed to respond to his presence he spoke.

"Tyler is back, I saw him this morning." He said. Klaus looked up and smirked at Bella.

"Love, would you go fetch me Tyler. I need to have a word with him about his whereabouts." Bella sighed but left the house. Tony followed behind her. Klaus called Stefan. The night before he had decided to release Caroline, he didn't want any confusion with Bella. He had let Caroline go, and planned to do the same with Stefan, He was going to leave with Bella, and find Elena. Stefan arrived, a few minutes later and had a confused look on his face.

"What do you need Klaus?" he said with an attitude.

"You no longer have to listen to me. You are to go about your life." He said. Stefan stood dazed for a moment, as if all the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Why now?" Stefan said.

"Are you complaining?" he looked at him. "You bore me Stefan, always with this emotional battle going on within yourself. Frankly, your niece is a much better ripper, and she actually wants to be here. I gave you my word, I thought it was time to give you what I promised." Stefan nodded and left. Klaus was finally alone with his thoughts.

LATER AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE

"I can't keep doing this. I have a girlfriend. I appreciate everything you did to help me, but we can't keep doing this." Tyler said to the girl standing in front of him.

"So all those times in the mountains, were what, a distraction? You felt something I know you did." She said back to him.

"It's not that simple. I'm home now, I just asked Caroline to come over, so I could tell her I'm not sired anymore. You being here is going to ruin everything." She started to tear up. Tyler moved closer to comfort her, and she pushed him away.

"You used me, I was just your booty call, while your girlfriend waited for you at home huh?" she said.

"No Hayley, listen I care about you, but I love Caroline. I should have never done that with you, it wasn't fair."

"You felt something more, I know you did." She reached up and kissed him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Caroline came from around the corner. "Tyler, what the hell is this?" She was angry.

"Car, it's not what you think." He took a step away from Hayley, raising his hands up.

"Don't lie now, Ty. It's exactly what it looks like." Hayley said.

"So, this whole time that I was being manipulated, you were screwing some slut, and I thought you were trying to get better."

"I am better, I am not sired anymore. This just sort of happened, but Caroline I love you, please." Tyler said.

"That would be true if it only happened once, but it didn't it happened over and over and over again." Hayley said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Caroline said and she pushed Tyler.

"I didn't want to hurt you. " Caroline laughed, receiving a weird look from both Tyler and Hayley.

"This whole time I felt guilty for what I did, and for what you were doing the same thing." Tyler looked up, anger filling his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Who?" he almost yelled.

"Klaus." Tyler punched the wall, Hayley took a step back, and a gasp came from the hallway. Bella and Tony walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline asked Bella. Bella gave her a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"Tyler, Klaus wants to see you, NOW." She started walking up to him.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I don't care what the hell you're in the middle of, I said now, Do you want to challenge me minion?" she said to him.

"I can take you," he rushed toward her, but Bella was angry and expecting it, she pushed him to the floor and bared her fangs.

"I am not in the mood for your stupid games, Tyler. I said now." She pulled him up by his shirt and slammed him down on the floor, breaking the tile.

"Chill, okay, fine." He got up and looked back towards the girls." You and I are going to talk when I'm done." He said to Caroline. "Don't leave yet." He said to Hayley, Caroline gave the girl a dirty look and walked out. Tony followed Bella and Tyler out, and they ran for the mansion.

When they reached the mansion, Bella pushed Tyler into the study, and closed the door, she told Tony to stand watch, and she walked up to the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, clenching and unclenching her fist.

Downstairs in the study, Klaus was talking to Tyler. Tyler was pretending to still be sired. He apologized to Klaus, but it wasn't believable, Tyler was still mad about Caroline saying she had slept with Klaus.

"Tyler mate, you seem wound up, I should be the angry one, and you just abandoned everything and everyone."

"I'm fine, do you need something or am I going to get lectured." Klaus' head snapped up. He grabbed Tyler by the throat.

"I made you what you are, I can easily take it all away. Don't forget it." He let him go and walked toward the window. "Leave, when I call you, you better answer, I'm not finished with you yet." Tyler left the room and Elijah walked in.

"Still threatening your only allies?" He said.

"When it is necessary. What do you need?" he said, sounding utterly bored of the conversation already.

"Finn has left. He said he is going to find Sage. Kol is leaving this afternoon to Europe, and Rebekah, wishes to stay here, but not with us."

"And you brother? What are your plans?"

"I plan to stay a while, see how things play out."

"What things would that be brother?"

"Isabella. I knew her long before you did. I consider her a friend, and as long as you are with her, so shall I."

" Do you not trust my intentions Elijah?" Klaus chuckled.

" When are your intentions ever honorable?"

" True, but you are welcome anywhere we go, as long as you understand, nothing has changed. The plan remains the same." Klaus said.

"Of course Niklaus, god forbid you are ever alone." Elijah walked out of the room, and Klaus took off to the cellar. Elijah went up to look for Bella, he found her, sitting on her bed, staring at the wall with an angry look on her face.

"May I come in?"

"Whatever," she said snapping out of her daze.

"What has you so angry?" he sat down next to her.

"I want to leave." She said.

"I thought that was the plan? Klaus, you and I are leaving town soon, to find Elena."

"No, Eli, I want to leave here by myself." Elijah half smirked.

"Come to your senses already?" he said.

"I don't want to keep living my life with someone else's purpose, I want to start over. I've never done anything for myself. I just want to be alone, and figure out where I want to be in my life. I am not meant to follow, this was the stupidest idea I've ever had. Hiding out with Klaus."

"It's stupid, but not the stupidest." Elijah smirked. She looked up at him confused. "Nothing is holding you here, if you want to leave, go. I told you I would help you if you ever wanted to go. " He stood up. "Leave your things, you can always get new ones, I will tell Klaus you went to clear your head, that will give you enough time to take off."

"He will be pissed."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Last time you wound up in a box." She said.

"This time I've hidden the daggers." He smiled back. She got up and gave him a hug

"Thank you." She said and then turned around and leapt out the window.

LATER AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE

Stefan was sitting on the couch, and Damon was pacing back and forth, his plan was on hold for the moment. This Max kid had come and went, and Damon hadn't been able to find him. Klaus had released Stefan from compulsion. It didn't make sense to him. He still had to get Bella away from him, He froze when she appeared in the doorway. Stefan tensed.

"What does Klaus want now?"

"Nothing, I'm leaving him." Damon looked at her oddly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Daddy you can calm down, this isn't a trap, I thought you said you can tell when I'm lying." She said. Damon relaxed a little, but Stefan didn't. "I don't want to be here anymore, it's boring." She said. Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Now, your lying." He said.

"For reasons I don't want to get into, I don't want to be here anymore, I just wanted to stop here and say good bye. I know I've been kind of bi polar lately. I wanted to blame it on my switch, but it was all me. I grew up hating you for a while, because of what you did to me. You tried hard with me, but I pushed you away, when I was finally done pushing and wanted you in my life, it was already too late. You didn't come looking for me, like you did before, you simply tried to make my life as easy and as far away from you as possible. You made me have a lot of issues daddy, but they were my entire fault to begin with. I did it again. I tried to push you away this time, but you didn't leave like you always used to. I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through." She cried, he walked up to her and held her. She pulled away after a minute. "I can't stay here daddy, I need to figure some things out, alone."

"Izzy, I just got you back, and now you want to leave again?"

"I promise I'll check in, I'm not with Klaus anymore so you shouldn't worry about me. Give me some time and I promise someday we will work on our relationship." She smiled at him.

"Promise you will call me, at least once a week. Your still my baby girl." He smiled back.

"I promise." She turned to look at her uncle, who stood up during Damon and hers embrace." Uncle Stefan, you can't imagine how sorry I am." She looked down.

"Iz, I brought you to him, I made you leave, I did this, and you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Are you kidding? I have tortured you, turned my back on you, and assisted in you being compelled, I'm the worst family you can have."

"No, I messed up. I shouldn't have involved you, Ripper or not, I know better." He walked up and hugged her. "Be safe, and I expect at least a text message letting me know you are alright." She nodded.

"I have to go, Klaus doesn't know I'm gone, Elijah is covering for me. I'll call as soon as I settle somewhere. Try not to get killed, you guys are the only family I've got." She said and took off.

When Bella was gone Stefan turned to Damon.

"Where's Elena?"

"I'm not telling anyone that brother, compulsion or no compulsion. By the way, drink this." He hands Stefan a small tube with vervain in it. "Don't want to get compelled to be Klaus' slave boy again." Stefan takes the tube, and takes a small sick, he starts coughing a lot, and the sound of sizzling fills the air. When he finally got control of himself, he looked back at his brother.

"Would you at least contact her, I need to know that she's alright." He said.

"Fine," Damon pulled out his phone, and held it away from Stefan. It rang, and Jeremy answered to phone.

"I need to speak to your sister little gilbert." Damon said.

"ELENA! It's Damon." He yelled.

"Damon?" she said, "What's going on, is everyone alright? Is it time to come back?"

"Calm down, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Damon passes the phone to Stefan.

"Elena." He almost whispered.

"Stefan? Is that you? Did you break through the compulsion?"

"He let me go. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. So, he just let you go? What about everyone else? How's Bella? Bonnie? Caroline?"

"Everyone's fine, Bella's not with Klaus anymore. If you want to come home Elena, I can protect you now." He said. It was silent. Damon got Stefan's attention, and mouthed Speaker.

"What's going on Elena?" Damon asked.

"I don't want to come home. Jeremy and I finally have a normal life again. We talked about it with Alaric, he thinks we should stay, at least until Klaus is dead."

"That was the plan from the start Elena."

"Yes, but the thing is, I don't know if Klaus being dead will make a difference then. I miss Bonnie and Caroline and everyone, but I like it here, Jer and I have started building something. He doesn't want to leave at all."

"So you're saying you're never coming back?" Stefan asked.

"I'm saying that for now, I don't want to come back. Things might change, but for now, I just want to be as far away from Mystic Falls as I can."

"This was supposed to be temporary Elena." Damon said.

"I can't keep living my life, with the entire supernatural world coming after me. No one knows me here, I'm just Elena, average everyday girl. I'm sorry."

"So, make us protect you, only to ditch us in the end?" Damon said.

"It's not like that Damon and you know it. I care about you, and Stefan, and everyone, but I have been sacrificing for the whole world lately, it's time I did something selfish." She hung up the phone. Damon and Stefan stared at each other for a minute.

"I knew this would happen." Stefan said.

"You knew Elena, would abandon everything." Damon said.

"She's not, I knew she would eventually get tired of this life, and figure out, everything was easier before she met me."

"Oh please don't start down the pity road. Snap out of it Stefan. This is Klaus' fault, if he would have never came into town looking for her, you wouldn't have left, Tyler wouldn't have bit me, Izzy would still be here, and Elena would still be with you. This is the hybrids fault, not yours for being supernatural."

"It's Klaus' fault." Stefan said. "I need a drink. Don't wait up for me." Stefan left and went to the grill, he compelled the bartender to continue to bring him drinks as soon as one got empty. Caroline walked in and sat down next to him.

"I am so freaking pissed off. So get this, when Tyler left town, he started hooking up with some slut! Can you believe that."

"It's not his fault Caroline."

"What do you mean it's not his fault? That's such a guy thing to say, why are you defending him?"

"What I mean is that it's not only his fault. Klaus made him a hybrid, he made him bite you, he left to help himself, if you think about it, it's all Klaus' fault, everything bad that happens can be brought back to him."

"You're right. Tyler would have never done any of that stuff to me if it wouldn't have been for Klaus. Fucking hybrid, he ruined my life."

"He ruined everyone's lives. He doesn't deserve to get what he wants. He needs to die."

"I sense a plan coming, I want in. Hybrid dick needs to die." They stared at each other for a few seconds, evil smirks forming on their faces.

FORKS WASHINGTON

ELENA's POV

I was surprised to find that, Edward, had readmitted himself into school. I was a senior and so was he. He found away into all of my classes. I avoided him as much as I could, and always surrounded myself with people. I watched what I thought about, mostly I told him to stay away from me with my mind.

I was walking to the bathroom in the middle of class when he appeared outside the door. Crap I thought.

"I just want to talk. I promise you that I mean you no harm."

"You just want to know where Bella is." I said.

"Yes."

"Look you seem okay in person, but didn't you ditch her?"

"I thought I was protecting her. It killed me to be away from her. When I couldn't take it another second I came back, but she's not here. Do you have any idea how nervous I feel when I don't know if she is safe." I laughed.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" I let my mind wander to the first time I heard about her, and her first introduction. I let myself think about all the bad she did, while being under Klaus' control. I thought about her switch being turned off, and how Stefan had said that she is fine now and is away from him. "Bella's a vampire? She didn't tell me anything."

"You probably left before she had the chance." I said.

"Please, I beg you, I love her more than anything in my entire existence, Please tell me where she is."

"I don't know where she is now, " I thought about Mystic Falls, Crap! Accident!

"Thank you Elena." He walked away quickly in the direction of the parking lot. Crap, should I tell Damon? He was so pissed for me not wanting to come home. I'll just send him a text message.

DPOV

Stefan left to go drink away his guilt, I stood in my now empty house, and thought. Bella had the right idea. She needed to get away and have some time to herself. As used as I felt by Elena, she had a point too. If she wanted to stay human, and live a happy life, she needed to stay away from the supernatural world. I would have done anything for her, but eventually my own selfishness would have ruined everything. Every day she gets older. I would have eventually turned her. Maybe it is for the best. For the first time since I've been back home, I have nothing tying me to this place. My daughter is gone, the girl I love is gone, and my brother is sinking back into his old funk. I think it's time I took a trip of my own, I haven't been alone since before I came back to this miserable little town. Maybe I'll go to New York. My phone chimed alerting me that I had a text message. It was from Elena.

_**I MET BELLA'S EX WHO LEFT HER, HIS NAME IS EDWARD AND HE'S A MIND READER. HE KIND OF KNOWS EVERYTHING, I'M PRETTY SURE HE'S ON HIS WAY TO MYSTIC FALLS TO LOOK FOR HER. WATCH YOUR BACK.-ELENA**_

Great exactly what I need, some cold one stalking around looking for my daughter. I didn't need to be here for that. New York it was, I went upstairs to pack and sent Stefan a text message, to not expect me back anytime soon.


	26. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**The Ripper Diaries**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL THE SEQUEL, COMING SOON, I PROMISE. THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK OF HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY STORIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER EDWARD LEAVES DURING NEW MOON, AND WHEN STEFAN'S BEEN GONE ALL SUMMER WITH KLAUS. ENJOY!**

**KPOV**

Elijah told me Isa was taking a walk to clear her head, I had waited all night for her to return. When early morning came I tried to leave to look for her, I'd been calling her phone all night, and it had gone straight to voicemail. Elijah came up next to me and stopped me.

"What the hell is going on Elijah? You are testing my patience."

"She is gone Niklaus."

"What do you mean she's gone." I tried to stay calm it was difficult, he had obviously known about this before.

"She decided she no longer wished to follow you."

"What changed her mind, yesterday she wanted to be here, she told all of you, she wouldn't leave me."

"I don't know her reasoning, only that she didn't want to be here, so I told her to leave. Do not try and follow her, you gave her back her choices, now you must live with that decision."

"This doesn't make sense. She wanted to be here." I told him.

"Does it really matter why? The point is she's gone, I am only looking out for her best interest, she was unhappy. Do not make her suffer, only because you have a fear of being left alone."

"I do not have a fear of being left alone, I am the hybrid, I am better than everyone."

"Whatever you say brother, but know this, if you try to go after her, I will stop you. Let her live her life in peace." I pushed him out of the way and started for the cellar. I needed hybrids, I needed to be at my strongest and then I was going to find her. If Elijah had a problem with that I would put him back in his box and never awaken him. I stopped in front of Katerina's cage. She was desiccating. I kicked the door, she weakly looked up. I had just gotten an idea.

"Are you tired of being in here yet darling?" I said.

"Yes."

"Very well I'm here to make you a deal." She looked up, she didn't move.

"Anything."

"I want you to find Damon Salvatore, I want you to make up a reason as to why you are no longer being held captive, say Elijah released you or something, I want you to gain his confidence and find the doppelganger, and then once you find out, I want you to bring her to me. If you can bring me the doppelganger alive and human, I will pardon you. Is that something you can do?"

She nodded.

"To make sure there is no funny business, like you going back into hiding, come here." I opened her cage and pulled her up to look at me. " You will do what I ask of you, if you try to hide, or maneuver your way out of this, I want you to stake yourself in the heart. Do you understand."

Her eyes dilated. "I understand."

"Good," I ran to a freezer I had in the cellar and pulled out two blood bags and threw them to her, "you should get going, time is of the essence." She ripped apart the two bags, she still looked weak, but it was enough to get her going. She ran out of my home and went on with her mission. Once I had my doppelganger, all I needed was to find more werewolves and change them, then I would find Isabella, and persuade her to stay with me.

BPOV

I took a flight out to the first place that was leaving. I didn't bring anything with me. All I wanted was to start over. I wanted to finally be me. I wanted to stop being ashamed of the vampire I was, and live for only myself. I promised Daddy to check in so as soon as I landed I called him.

"Daddy, I'm okay, I'm just calling to let you know I'm safe."

"Thank you for calling me Izzy. I decided to take off on my own little adventure, I'm on my way to New York City." I chuckled. He was trying to make everything normal.

"Have fun, I'll check in soon okay? Stay safe."

"You too Iz. " we hung up, and I walked out to find a cab.

"I need go to a hotel please." I told the driver.

"Anything in particular?" he said.

"Somewhere as close to as many bars as you can." I told him, he smiled and took off.

I found a nice little hotel, and compelled my ride here. A woman sitting on a chair on the side of the road shook her head. She was looking at me. I walked over and took a seat across from her. She had psychic signs all over the place.

"Was that to me?" I asked her.

"I know what you are. You're not supposed to do that, if you're not from here."

"Do what?"

"Compel the locals. Marcel doesn't like it when strange vampires come into his town and don't introduce themselves."

"You're a witch."

"Have been my whole life. I'm not going to get myself in trouble for you honey, best you start going over to meet Marcel."

"How would I get you in trouble?" I asked. She shook her head, and pointed down the street.

"He's in the bar, across the hotel, you can't miss him. Best be going now." I got up, but giggled, who was this Marcel guy and why was this witch not willing to mess with him. I walked up to my hotel first, then checked in. I got a room with a view, and compelled my stay as well. I walked down to the bar across the street determined to find out what makes this Marcel guy so important. I felt a few eyes on me. There was a sexy man singing on stage. He had the attention of every woman in the bar. He had moves too. His best feature had to be he seductive smile. I walked up to the bartender.

"I'm looking for Marcel." A couple of guys in the back looked up at me, and glared. I turned back to the bartender. She had a finger pointed at the stage.

"You found him." So the man with the seductively sexy smile was Marcel, interesting.

"Rum and Coke please." She smiled and made my drink. When Marcel was finished singing, the entire bar cheered. Jeez, this guy was popular. One of the men who looked at me earlier, pointed his finger at me and whispered to him. Marcel's eyes followed the finger, and when he spotted me his grin widened. I waved and gave him my best sultry eyes. He walked over, and the others started to follow but he waved them off.

"I hear you were looking for me." He said.

"I hear I'm supposed to introduce myself before settling into your city." He laughed.

"I just love to meet new people. Marcel," he said holding out his hand palm up, "but you already knew that."

"Bella." I said placing my hand in his. He surprised me, by kissing my hand, that he held.

"Delighted. What brings you to New Orleans."

" Needed some alone time." She smiled his sexy smile at me.

"Would you like some company, while you have your alone time?" he raised his eyebrows.

"How about you asked me later, I think your fans want another set." I smiled, I lifted my finger to his chin. "But don't worry, I'm thinking about staying a while. Your city seems like exactly what I need."

"Well then, Bella, Welcome to New Orleans." With that I finished my drink and walked back to my room. This was going to be some type of adventure.


End file.
